


KidLaw Short Stories

by Cucuxumusu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fantasy, Greek Mytology, Inspiration source, KidLaw/LawKid, M/M, MermeidAU, Sci-Fy, Short Stories, Some are not finished, StrangeAU, TribalAU, Violinist, cool monsters, did I said smut in some?, domestic life, harrypotterau, smut in some, tumblr death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucuxumusu/pseuds/Cucuxumusu
Summary: This are short stories I have on Tumblr and want to save before the page collapses. I wrote them when an idea stuck and wouldn't come out, so several of them are weird, not corrected, or not even finished. Still I have no other place to save them.





	1. Jungle AU

Nature opened wide and menacing around Kidd, as a trap closing its mouth over him. Tall trees of unreachable branches grew as far as the eye could see, and clouds of hot water that occasionally dropped a thin and annoying drizzle, walked gently among them as sentinels guarding the thick forest.

Everything was green around him, but instead of relaxing amid this tropical paradise Kidd felt saturated.

The pale pink flowers that made their way among the ponds on the ground like water lotuses, gave off a smell just too sweet. The vines hanging from branches and flourish in an orderly garden, were of a too intense blue that shone even in the absolute darkness of night. There were brushed riddled with fruit that looked so juicy that seemed about to burst with touching them, there were vines that hung between branched with strange mushrooms swirling with each airstream and releasing strange clouds of colorful spores.

There were too many things. Things that Kidd had never seen. Things that could be a possible threat.

Kidd took a deep breath trying not to get overwhelmed in the oppressive humidity and extreme heat surrounding him. Tring to assimilate that he was at the heart of the immense rainforest that covered the green planet of the galaxy SPX1, without anything that could help him survive in the dangerous environment.

The young red-haired soldier listened every night, animals, insects, noises of huge creatures crawling among the leafy branches of the rainforest, watching, searching, and trying to devour him without Kidd didn’t even noticing it. Kidd had been trained to survive in any environment, as a soldier, he had learned all the tactics that could help him survive. However, since he had come to this planet, Kidd had failed to close his eyes at night too terrified with the place.

 _They were watching him_. Since he had awakened in this place, an unconscious instinct had shouted him to run, that something deadly was observing him.

Day after day, week after week, the feeling became more intense. Kidd felt his body tired; tense to be on guard with every step he took, feeling trapped on a planet that had almost no information on the federation, and without any possibility of escape. His spaceship was broken. His communications were not working in a place so far away from the galaxy. Nobody even knew where Kidd had gone, and no one would know where to look for him.

Kidd was caged on this planet, and the paranoia just kept increasing every passing hour.  
Suddenly there were eyes watching him after every little water lily on the ponds, suddenly every slight water ripple, each leaf falling from above, posed a threat. Kidd quickly found himself having anxiety attacks for no apparent reason.

He didn’t eat, he didn’t know if the prays he managed to hunt or the fruits of the bushes would be edible or poisonous, he didn’t drank too, the water looked too blue, to sweet for his trained senses. His boots were now full of the water of the immense pond that seemed to cover this strange world, and no mattering where he went, things didn’t seem to change nor improve. Water, trees that towered into the sky, and strange plants and beautiful flowers.

All too intense, all too bright, all too perfect. All too suspicious.

Kidd didn’t know when he lost consciousness, he did not know if it was because of the lack of water or food, he did not know if it was from the heat of a world lit by two suns, or if it had been due to his tired mind, unable to stand anymore that paranoia.

...oOo...

Kidd woke up with cold air caressing his face, his chest and almost making him moan with pleasure as he felt how it helped withstand the extreme heat. For a moment, the redhead thought he was dead, that this strange world had been too much for him and it was all over, and that he had finally arrived at the afterlife. However, when he tried to move and see it, a sharp pain ran through his arm and knew Kidd was still too alive, neither heaven nor hell would allow such pain.

Stunned for a moment, Kidd got up from his lying position and almost screamed in horror upon discovering his situation. He was in a kind of room made in the huge bud of a flower.

The floor and walls were rounded and virtually transparent thanks to the petals of the flower, making the light penetrate inside, and color everything with an almost pale orange hue. Kidd eyes thanked it after so much green. What they didn’t appreciated so much was to discover between the little openings of the petals from where the air was entering, that he was suspended several kilometers above the ground, rocking back and forth with the huge plant.

The young soldier froze for a moment, not daring to move, but then, he realized that neither could he do it even if he wanted. Something had torn his clothes except for his underwear and now Kidd was naked and tied on hands and feet with tight ropes. They had even placed a crude gag over his mouth preventing him to scream in the least. The bonds were thin, they almost looked like tiny threads of straw, yet, when Kidd struggled with them, he discovered that they were really incredibly resistant.

Kidd returned to lie on the bottom of the flower trying not to think about the impressive fall beneath him, and the thin petal separating him from it.

Had he been captured? By who? Clearly the individual or creature had intelligence and abilities if he could do it or even take him up there, but then, the trained soldier didn’t remember that this planet had the slightest trace of intelligent life. Had the scanners of the federation been mistaken? Was there some kind of creature that could escape them?

For a moment Kidd feared the worst. What if his captor was a monster? His instinct had warned him from the first time he had set foot in the waterlogged soil, that there was something dangerous. Were they going to torture him in some strange ritual? Were they going to eat him? Would they experiment with him before killing him?

In the following hours, unable to do anything else, Kidd’s mind set thousand theories, each new one worse than the last. Kidd imagined his captors of terrible shapes torturing him, making Kidd taste the poisonous fruits of that place until his stomach melted with their acid.

That’s why, when one of the petals of the huge flower opened after a moment letting something in, Kidd shouted against gag and curled on the back of the flower, expecting the worst and trying to protect himself.

The flower stamen instantly covered his flaming hair with a pink powder and made him sneeze, however, when he opened his eyes again, before him there wasn’t a monster, but a young man who seemed quite similar to him but a few years older.

Kidd looked at him slightly dazed. Where was his monster? The creature seemed anything but dangerous. He had a soft tanned and caramelized skin covered by foreign tribal tattoos that ran over his bare chest, arms and neck and that seemed to change color depending with how light fell on them. His hair was black, intense, contrasting against the bright colors of that world pleasantly, and its incredible gray eyes looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and arrogance, as if Kidd was no more than a baby the creature had  now to take care of.

The man wore a black pant, wide on his lean hips and tight on his knees, embroidered with more tribal designs of bright colors. A pair of knives were strapped to his thighs dangerously, in a way that the young man could remove them with an easy flick of the wrist without much trouble. His wrists and ankles were covered with gold and silver wristbands, and even the collar of his forehead matched the tattoos and embroidered of his pants, and the odd scarf that hid his mouth.

The boy looked like the head of one of those tribes of the stories Kidd had read when he had been a child. The dangerous murderer. The redhead found himself just speechless observing him. The stranger was one of those men who took the breath away just by looking at them, sexy, intelligent, and with that lethal air that drove crazy both men and women.

The stranger then approached the redhead crouched in the bottom of the flower looking at him stunned and, under the vigilant and suspicious eyes of the soldier, the stranger retired the gag covering his mouth gently and with precise movements.

 _“Rite tou ingoa?”_ muttered then the man covered with jewels in a low and hoarse language that made Kidd tremble as something dark and pleasant awoke in his stomach. How could anyone have such a voice?

Kidd stared at him until he understood, thanks to the impatient look of the other, that the man was asking him a question.

“I-I don’t understand” he also stammered hoarsely after days without drinking even a drop of water.

The man watched him for a moment before flicking his tongue and rolling his eyes. Then, under the watchful eye of the redhead who was not daring to move for many and various reasons -the main thin petal that separated now _two_ persons from a five-kilometer freefall-, the stranger raised his hand until he covered the eyes of soldier with his fingers.

Kidd waited at first for something happened, but after the a few seconds, they stood still in an awkward silence. Then, when Kidd was beginning to worry, a small crack rang through his head.

Kidd instantly yelled trying to pull away from the man, but between the bonds, the delicate flower, and other strong hands he didn’t get very far. The pain in his head began to increase, more and more, until Kidd thought it was going to blow his head. Tears of pain fell from his eyes between the fingers of that attractive being, cold sweat covered his convulsing body, and in his mouth the screams quickly became howls of pain.

Then, as soon as it had begun, the pain stopped.

The strange man removed his hand from Kidd’s golden eyes and the soldier slumped against the flower petals shaking and panting. He didn’t know what had just happened, didn’t want to understand it, his head was throbbing and his body felt terribly exhausted. The strange man looked at him with a frown as he hovered over the immobilized redhead.

“What’s your name?” the creature muttered in Kidd’s own language.

Kidd blinked confused.

“Eustass Kidd” he answered limply in a language that was not his own.

“What are you doing here, Eustass Kidd?” continued to insist the creature with a hypnotic calm voice that invited Kidd to close his eyes, as the man pushed away a lock of red hair from the boy’s soaked forehead with care.

“I … I’m lost” the redhead inadvertently answered not knowing how to explain further what had happened, feeling incredibly exhausted with this strange exchange, delighting with the soft touch of the other man.

The creature nodded almost pleased with his response, as if he had relieved some weight from his shoulders, relaxing in front of him as if he had feared the redhead represented a threat. Kidd looked at him suspicious as the man approached him again and rested a hand on his pectoral smiling, almost hungry, with a dangerous look that made Kidd shudder.

“Then I claim you as mine”

Kidd again felt pain, as if fire spirals licked the skin under the palm on his chest, but again he was too tired to even move away. His body seemed to lose power again, shake, and Kidd closed his eyes with a groan of pain. When the stranger raised his hand again away from Kidd’s body, the redhead leaned his head against the soft and velvety wall ready to fall asleep.

In his chest now appeared a black mark similar to the one covering the body of the stranger, changing under the light, a symbol that seemed to mean something but that Kidd didn’t understand. The stranger kissed it gently, almost lovingly, and stroked his fingers over it with a possessive look that slightly disturbed the redhead.

However, his mind finally fell into a deep sleep before seeing what else the man was going to do to him.

...oOo...

When Kid awoke, darkness had fallen on the planet covering everything with a heavy black cloak. The heat had disappeared by magic, and, with the cold of the night, the rain fell again on the strange world, quieting the sound of the horrible beasts that had terrified the soldier on the first nights.

Kidd, for a moment, just stood still analyzing his environment as he had learn to do in his training.

No imminent danger seemed to be awaiting for him, his body didn’t seemed to have suffered any kind of  injury while he had been asleep, no fracture, no bruise, nothing that could weaken or hinder him during a fight. Moreover, he seemed to have regained a stable temperature, his muscles had relaxed during the night and seemed to have recovered thanks to the deep dream, yet his head still hurt and he was still quite weak after days without food or drink. But he will survive. Kidd had been trained to stand these conditions and more extreme ones.

Opening his eyes to contemplate his surroundings again, Kidd realized that the strange man also was there in the huge cocoon with him.

Lying beside him on his side, the man seemed to sleep in silence while his tattoos now glowed slightly in the dark of night, giving Kidd a slight reference of where he was. The redhead’s head was resting on the man’s arm, using it as a pillow, his nose was pressed against the clavicle of the creature flooding Kidd with its exotic aroma and heat. The other man seemed to be embracing him protectively in his dream, a hand covered with tattoos was wrapped around Kidd’s waist almost possessively, drawing him against the creature’s body as a lover caressing his partner, with warm fingers pressing against the small of his naked back.

Kidd broke the contact instantly.

He didn’t trust anything, he couldn’t trust this strange man, he didn’t know what he intended to do with him or why he had brought him to this remote place. Kidd had to learn to survive on his own, couldn’t trust others. The young soldier had assumed he would be trapped on this planet for a long time, indeed, if someone didn’t find him soon, he would surely die there, after spending the first day in that place, Kidd had understood that his training would not be enough to survive in a world so strange. There were no protocols, no references of what to do.

Still, after the first night of sleep in several days, Kidd was optimistic. He was going to survive, he could with this.

Getting away from the strange and attractive creature, and realizing that his bonds had disappeared, Kidd approached one of the openings of the flower. Pushing then at the fine and soft petals, Kidd slightly expanded the slot and pulled his head and chest out of the flower and into the storm raging outside.

Kidd saw nothing of the strange world, the darkness was too intense, even the stars were hidden among the clouds around them at the top of the plant, or between the tops of the trees still several kilometers  above them. The thunders of thousand colors tore the floor at his feet, but even with them Kidd could see nothing.

The was only rain. Pure water, condensed steam without the least pollution.

Raising his face, Kidd opened his mouth to the storm and, as the water hit his face, Kidd drank the first glup of water that he certainly knew wouldn’t kill him on that planet. Kidd almost felt his body regain strength with each new glup, and for a long time the redhead only stood in that position, in this strange world, drinking all he needed, almost desperate.

That’s when he heard it.

The monster that he listened at night, the sound of something huge crawling through the branches, the predator stalking its prey tireless. The monster of nightmares.

Kidd lowered his head stopping drinking and looked around in the darkness feeling the instinct of the soldier taking possession of his mind and panicking. His instinct had never failed him, had always saved him from the most tragic of deaths, and now it shouted that he needed to run. Quickly.

Another lightning split the sky and Kidd then finally saw it clearly. One eye, big and yellow, with a huge sticky membrane as an eyelid, an eye without pupil, staring at him intently through the rain and storm just a mere steps from where Kidd was. An eye larger than  Kidd’s own body, watching him with a clear intent in its eye in the midst of darkness and storm.

Kidd was about to scream with fright in front of the horrible and disgusting creature. Realizing that it had seen him that he would surely die for his stupidity. God, he was in a fucking flower, he couldn’t hide, he couldn’t flee before the monster reached him.

However, before his mouth could cast the slightest sound, strong hands closed around his waist pulling him back inside the huge flower. Kidd fell on his ass on the deep dark, and on the strange man’s lap. The stranger quickly surrounded his waist with a strong arm, pressing Kidd against his tattooed chest, and sitting Kidd between his crossed legs as a child sitting on his mother’s lap. Pinning Kidd against his body while simultaneously covering his mouth with one hand silencing his scream.

Kidd instantly turned in his grip, his hands clawing at the stranger, and, with the techniques of the army, the redhead tried to pull the other, but it was impossible, the other was like a crowbar around him, pinning, forcing him to remain terribly quiet and still.

Without letting him escape the horrible creature about to devour then. Kidd felt his body tremble with fear.

When the lip of the stranger pressing his ear and his breath fell on him, warm and calming, Kidd closed his eyes tightly waiting for his death as he gripped each other’s arms instinctively protecting himself from the threat.

“Shh, it guides itself with sounds, don’t make noise,” said the other reassuringly against his ear.

A whisper of the other’s lips glued against his earlobe and his tousled red hair, a dark almost inaudible caress under the rain, with that dark and soft voice causing Kidd chills for a totally different reason.

But Kidd got the message despite his confused mind and stopped revolting.

Then, relaxing in the arms of the stranger, Kidd forced himself to stand still and not make even the slightest sound. His skin, cold and wet from the rain now contrasted with the warm and firm one of the dark haired man behind him, both were practically naked for a reason that Kidd couldn’t understand. If there were so many dangers in this world wasn’t it better to wear resistant clothing to protect them from claws and poisonous teeth ? ¿Clothes like the ones Kidd had been wearing? However, the strange man wore only that slim pants that seemed capable of breaking with a caress, indeed, from what Kidd could feel under his butt, the man wasn’t even wearing anything underneath. The jewels seemed to still be there, now cold against Kidd’s skin, but the man had removed the strange scarf that had hidden his face and Kidd could feel his breath causing chills over the wet skin of his neck.

His lips were soft and strong, they were still pressed against the redhead even though the man had no need for it, making the redhead feel uncomfortable at such proximity, and his hand kept pressing over his mouth shutting his screams, almost possessively.

When the dark haired man, still not letting Kidd go, lowered his lips from Kidd earlobe, passing over his bare neck and arriving at his shoulder, in a soft, slow caress, almost like testing the texture of his skin, Kidd shivered under the other’s hands like a virgin on his first time. But still, Kidd didn’t move.

Both remained in that position for a while, listening to the rain fall outside their natural home while the tanned man keep breathing heavily against Kidd’s neck, pressing his lips over Kidd’s beating pulse; and the redhead feeling every nerve ending awakening to the intimate contact and with the adrenaline rushing in his veins after the incident with the monster.

When the stranger bit his jugular experimentally, his teeth closing around the hypersensitised skin, Kidd’s moan was muffled by the hand covering his mouth.

“You’re worse than a small child” the man said however with an angry voice “Don’t you have a brain? Even a newborn child knows that he shouldn’t go outside at night”

And with that, the man rose from the ground pushing Kidd away from his body, like a pet that has misbehaved and doesn’t deserve the prize. Kidd for a moment sat on the floor breathing heavily and with his mind still processing everything that had just happened. The huge monster, the barbarian saving him, the incredible bite the other still pounding on his skin as punishment for his stupidity.

His growing erection.

“S-Sorry” Kidd said feeling the need to apologize, while he passed a hand through his soaked red hair, pushing it away from his eyes. Still stunned he watched the dark haired man now leaning against the wall of the flower with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring him “I was dying from thirst”

The dark haired man seemed appeased at the comment, yet his brow stayed furrowed as he watched him calculatingly, as if he was evaluating Kidd, looking for something in the soldier now shivering in the cold night.

Then, separating from the flower’s wall and moving in the dark with a surprising ease, the stranger came back to the stamens of the flower. Carefully, the man tore a stamen anther, the one that had covered Kidd with some strange pink powder hours before, and turned back to where Kidd was.

Wordlessly and without giving him time to react, the stranger pushed Kidd to the ground without consideration, and sat on his chest before Kidd could do anything about it. Kidd resisted instantly, kicking to get rid of the man, like a fly trying to get rid of the spider’s web, however, when the man’s fingers quickly closed around his jaw forcing him to open his mouth, the pain was such that Kidd instantly he stood limp under the other totally submissive.

Kidd didn’t know what was happening to him, he was one of the best soldiers of his brigade, but all he knew and had learned seemed to be useless against this man. It was as if the other knew what Kidd was going to do before the Kidd himself knew it, getting him by surprise, he even knew every weakness and opening the soldier had.

Motionless again under the older man, with the mouth completely open, humiliatingly, as the other wanted, Kidd could only glare at the creature above him with hatred. The other however, ignored him and just hold the strange anther of a deep pink colour over Kidd’s mouth and squeezed it hard dropping a thick, sticky liquid over the open mouth of the soldier.

Kidd instantly panicked and tried to escape the grip of the other again, but the stranger just kept squeezing the liquid from the plant on his submissive open mouth without letting him do anything about it. Kidd didn’t know what it was, it could be a poison, an acid such as those that Kidd had feared eating, it tasted tremendously sweet, as the best nectar Kidd had ever taken, but Kidd still didn’t trust anything.

If he wanted to survive he had to consider everything as an enemy or a danger.

When the sticky drops stopped falling from the hand of the man strangling the poor plant, the creature threw what was left of the anther to a corner of the flower and quickly, as if he had wanted to do this from the start, he introduced gently two long, tattooed fingers in Kidd’s mouth, who still refused to swallow.

With a fun and almost hungry look to see the redhead struggling to get rid of this, with his mouth opened wide so that the stranger could do anything he wanted to him, and with Kidd lips dropping out the strange and sweet liquid, the tattooed man caress Kidd’s lips before playing with his tongue and making him swallow by reflex.

Kidd closed his eyes as he felt the liquid slowly going down his throat, while the other fingers keep exploring his mouth in a way too anxious.

When Kidd had nothing more to swallow and the other man seemed to tire of their game, the stranger got up from his body. Kidd instantly pissed went to punch him, but the creature quickly got away as Kidd bent on the floor coughing after the assault.

“Why the hell did you do that?” He asked angrily turning to look the fool.

The brunette just smirked mockingly, with his teeth shining in the darkness. Kidd hate him with all his being, he didn’t understand who he was, hell, he didn’t even know his name, but Kidd definitely wanted to blow his face with one of the wonderful guns of the federation. The other seemed to have adopted Kidd as his new toy, as his pet, playing and teasing him with a dark pleasure.

Kidd was not going to tolerate this anymore.

“You need energy” said the other, shrugging, as he licked the fingers that moments before had been in Kidd’s mouth and that were still covered with the sweet and strange substance. The man sucked them with fast and accurate licks, bringing ideas to the redhead’s mind and making him blush despite the weird situation “You have to feed properly”

Kidd just clenched his fists drowning in fury with that last comment, and before the hungry and entertaining eyes of the stranger.

Kidd was going to kill the bastard.

...oOo...

When, after a few hours, the strange man of bright tattoos, came out of the flower, the light had already illuminated the strange world of bright vegetation. The night had lasted twice than normal, almost a full day, but on a planet with two suns, days lengthened and shortened in a strange way. The exact twelve hours of darkness that Kidd was used to living with - the ships of the federation used a precise system of acclimatization- were going to be a problem on this planet. Kidd had barely endured staying inside the flower for so long without moving or doing anything, even more with the strange man also been there sleeping but clearly spying him.

 Thank goodness the rain had stopped overnight, and, with the soft light of dawn beginning to flood everything and chasing away the beasts, Kidd finally ventured out of this strange cocoon to explore the surrounding world, following the dark haired man.

Kidd observed the environment around him for a moment stunned again by the colours, before realizing that the dark haired man seemed to have disappeared from the place leaving him alone.

The soldier instantly felt the panic seize him. The other man may be the worst human-like creature Kidd had ever met, but the redhead had understood from the start that his survival would depend on the asshole. The stranger had saved his life from perishing, had given him food and shelter, and had even saved him from one of those horrible monsters the night before. It was clear that he knew how to live in the strange world, that he could move inside it naturally without putting his life in danger with every step.

Kidd instead had only lasted a few days on his own. Kidd needed him.

But now, alone again, Kidd feared falling back into the nightmare and the paranoia, and faint again without knowing what to do, what to drink or eat. He had even lost his laser gun and knives, Kidd was completely defenseless against that world. He still knew how to fight, but a combat fist to fist would be useless against the monster of the night before and, at the end, Kidd knew that he would only be an easy prey, a succulent bite.

Getting half his body out of the flower, and leaning on one of the stems of the flower covered with a thick violet moss that was in front of his face, Kidd jumped up and grabbed a large branch that ran parallel to the flower, ending up hanging suspended over the void at his feet. The plant where he had spent the night, Kidd realized, was a huge vine that grew around one of the giant trees of the planet, and Kidd only had to follow the winding stem, jumping from branch to branch between acrobatics, until he landed on the hard crust of one of the huge tree branches.

Five people could walk hand in hand on this huge branch, it was just huge, but Kidd still didn’t feel safe in it. The branch was swaying slightly in the wind, and, under his feet, the wood creaked dangerously seeming about to break. There were plants and moss growing on the rough wood and quilting his bare feet, but that also was dangerous, because the moss was wet from the night before and it made Kidd slip when he walked.

Kidd looked around for the man of strange tattoos, feeling slightly anxious. He found him sitting a few steps ahead, almost camouflaged among the dark green leaves of the tree, with his tattoos following the pattern of light and shadow, hiding him in the place on plain sight.

The man got up instantly as he realized that Kidd was watching him. The redhead realized then that the man had put the black scarf back over his face hiding his smirking mouth, the bright and strangely transparent knives were again pressed against his thighs easy to use, and, in general, the dark haired man had again that look of a hired murderer.

Kidd just stared at him motionless as the wind full of the flowers’ scent flew through his hair again. The man approached him quickly and confidently, without tripping or slipping over the wet moss. The redhead felt too exposed, too vulnerable in that environment while the man clearly seemed born to walk in that place of exotic plants.

“You make too much noise” said the dark haired man with a clear calm voice despite the scarf covering his mouth.

Kidd stared at him without answering.

His soldier’s mind analyzed the situation, but it didn’t find the answers. What mattered the noise he made now in the day? Why the other had left him alone for even a moment? Was he trying him? Kidd had a thousand questions on his mind, some important, others not so much, but the worst of it all was that he didn’t know what to do with all the problems accumulating slowly.

He didn’t know whether to return to the ship and restore communications with the federation, or follow the man and resign himself to live on the emerald dangerous planet with him. He didn’t know if he could trust the stranger or if this was some strange plan prepared to kill him. Kidd needed the man to survive, but the reasons of why the other had saved him remained unknown, and awakened thousands of alarms in the soldier.

Kidd was motionless. His mind waiting to make a decision, his body afraid to move in case of falling into the void. Kidd simply stopped reacting to his surroundings and just stared at the dark haired man with a too quiet and tense face.

The man in front of him frowned at his attitude, but ignoring him as he always did, he simply turned and began walking again between the thick leaves.

“Follow me” he ordered “We have to find the Temur” moving again along the branch too easily, too gracefully, as if he wasn’t really stepping on the ground, leaving Kidd behind with the certainty that the other would follow him.

The question escaped Kidd’s lips before he even realized it

“Why should I follow you?” he asked still without moving. He needed a reason, a motive to trust this man, something to guide him in the unfamiliar situation.

The tattooed man instantly stopped his advance and turned to look at him with a fury in his eyes that Kidd didn’t understood. The next moment the man was back into Kidd’s personal space as if that was the place where he belonged.

Kidd just kept looking at him expectantly still waiting for his answer undeterred. The tanned man was taller than him, he didn’t have the muscles that Kidd had achieved after years of training in the Federation, but neither he seemed to need them, for the way he moved, it was clear that the tanned man would beat him in a fight easily.

“You’re mine” said then the tanned man in a whisper between clenched teeth, so close to his face that Kidd could see the thousands shades of gray that filled his eyes “and you will do what I say”

The redhead instantly frowned at those words. _He couldn’t trust him_. With the decision finally made, the redhead’s mind and body moved again and, instantly, he tried to rebut the other. Freedom was one of the basic rights of the Federation and the galaxy, and slavery had been abolished millennia ago.

Kidd didn’t belong to anyone, those words had no sense.

But then the tanned man quickly raised his hand and just touched the strange tattoo he had done to Kidd the previous evening. The one that looked like the one covering the stranger’s body, and the one that Kidd had forced himself to ignore for several reasons.

It was only a touch, the slightest contact, just a second of friction of the black mark next to one of Kid’s nipples, against the tip of one of the tanned man fingertips.

Kidd fell to the ground.

His body suddenly was burning, stimulated by waves of electrical current, flooded by a pleasure that Kidd didn’t understand where had come from. From his mouth escaped a loud, strong moan, a humiliating and degrading one that would made even a whore blush. His body began to shake, he could barely stand on all fours in front of the tattooed man, feeling his cock reacting suddenly harder than a rock.

Sweat broke out on Kidd’s skin and the wind made it felt extremely sensible, Kidd returned to moan sadly and powerless and, without thinking, he lowered one hand trying palm the hard erection beneath his underwear, trying to numb the pain, trying to stop feeling of being at the edge of an orgasm without an apparent reason.

The stranger however caught his hand before he could even relieved himself, and, kneeling in front of Kidd, he grabbed Kidd’s jaw forcing him to look at him.

“Mine” repeated the man while Kidd was trying to break loose from the grip while panting heavily, he didn’t get it, his head throbbed, his knees slipped over the moss making his legs open wantonly while his erection keep hurting more and more trapped in an underwear too tight for it.

His mind had stopped working with the odd touch, there was only heat, there was only pleasure, just that he was about to faint. His face was red with the sudden and humiliating situation, but as much as Kidd wanted to run away and hide his embarrassment, his body was not responding and he could only continue shaking pathetically under the silvery intense eyes of the tattooed man.

When the strange man, now with his face uncovered, made Kidd raise his head with a strong pull on his hair and kissed him, Kidd didn’t resist in the slightest.

...oOo...

Kidd’s mind was still completely dazed as he followed the dark haired man through the jungle jumping from branch to branch and slowly descending through the thick leaves and flowers of changing colors, like a trained dog following his master.

Kidd didn’t fucking understand anything and soon he had decided to stop thinking.

He didn’t understand why the man had kissed him, didn’t understand why Kidd himself had answered. He didn’t understand where the man was taking him, or his strange attitude towards him. At a time he treated Kidd as if he hated him, and, at the next, he kissed him as if his life depended on it. His brain was beginning to break through this strange situation, however, Kidd was still too stunned to ask for answers.

The kiss has been… too much. Kidd had never kissed a man, never had the interest, but doing it with the dark haired man had opened a new world for him.

Kidd had ended up hugging the strange man by the neck, drawing their chest together against each other and moaning at the perfect friction against his overstimulated skin. His mind blanked when he felt the warmth of the other so close to him, how their bodies seemed to fit like two pieces of the same puzzle.

The redhead had moved forward then to gain even more the contact with the other, until he was sitting on the lap of the stranger with his legs circling around the tanned man’s waist. The man had squeezed his buttocks then between his fingers in a possessive and perfect way, and Kidd had started moving his hips against the others with a clear intention.

The tattooed man had kissed him with passion, forcing him to throw his head back to take him in his mouth, he had exploring his lips with that clever tongue snatching groans that Kidd hadn’t considered himself capable of. The man had bitten Kidd hard, had marked, and had dominated him as no one had done before. The tattooed man had virtually proclaimed his possession over him with that kiss and Kidd had simply adored every second, every touch and every touch of it.

The man had explored his body too without any regret, with those long fingers tearing whines from Kidd that just had been asking for more caresses. The man had encouraged Kidd to move his hips and continue the degrading dance on his lap for friction with an insistent hand on the small of his back. When Kidd had felt a perfect bulge rubbing under his squeezed ass, just below that awful emptiness inside him, the soldier had just stopped thinking.

When the tattoo man had turned away from him the next second, pushing him away from his body, Kidd had trembled and whimpered about to faint. He had almost thought of begging, the strange heat had disappeared and Kidd had been able to breathe, but his cock had been just so fucking hard.

However the dark haired man had only rose and had forced Kidd to stand too on his own feet, before pulling at him and nudge him to start walking along the same path as before.

Kidd had stumbled several times, his mind still too clouded by pleasure to walk, and the huge problem between his legs still unattended. But the other had only lifted him whenever Kidd had fallen and had continued pulling at him and leading him somewhere.

And there they were, walking among the branches, without saying a word, while Kidd tried to assimilate what had happened to then deny everything. Because Kidd was going to deny it, that had not happened and would not happen again. Kidd was not that kind of man, he didn’t bed guys and he definitely didn’t spread his legs for a simple kiss. How the hell had he ended up in that state? And the strange heat? And the despair and disappointment he still felt?

When the dark haired man suddenly stopped in the middle of a branch where there was a small opening between the enormous leaves, Kidd almost collided with him. They had been walking all morning, barefoot, without stopping for a moment to rest, climbing between branches to slip between them following a path that only the tattooed man seemed to know.

Kidd had been too deep in thought, too focused on calming his erection to even ask again for his destination. But now, standing beside the strange man and watching a landscape of legends through the leaves, Kidd could only stare speechless.

...oOo...

Law entered the enormous room letting the Eustasskidd follow him inside. The strange creature has been looking around in awe since a while ago, and it seemed to have regained its sanity at last, as it asked for every stupid detail about their environment, a thing that infuriated Law, but for which he was also glad.  Law had worried for having somehow hurt the creature with the kiss, as it had spent all the way to that place walking in silence.

However, upon arrival at Corazon, the creature seemed to have regained the speech, and the Eustasskidd had stared at the huge tree pale pink leaves and pure white flowers fascinated. Law thought that if you had never seen before huge tree, it could be an incredible sight. Unlike its neighbors, Corazon didn’t have a huge trunk which rose naked to the top, his trunk barely reached the lowest branches of the other trees showing a more practical size, and an intense garnet bark that contrasted vividly against the pale pink of its leaves. Of its branches fell enormous waterfalls that filled the air with a cooling steam and a strange pale light, and it was all beautiful.

That place was the hidden gem of the forest, one of their sacred sites. This was where the Temur lived.  
  
So Law dragged the Eustasskidd to the tree where a dark door was hidden among the roots, and, without delay, he had entered inside the tree into the house of the seventh Temur.   
  
As always, the place had been full of useless stuff: huge animal feathers and furs, ancient spears, worn out clothes, and strange and long huge rune stones that were used to predict the future. The old man with a long beard and bushy eyebrows had been, as always, sitting cross-legged on the thin fabric carpet, meditating about the third world, with his aged black skin and his sharp big bones marking under it.  
  
The man was strange, Law had never understood any of the nine wise men, their life, their customs and their way of thinking, but that wasn’t his problem now.  
  
Dragging the Eustaskidd in front of the old man on the back of the room, Law knelt in front of the elderly and bowed his head in a reverence. The Temur was blind and would not see the gesture, but that didn’t mean that Law didn’t have to show respect, this was one of the basic rules of the world, and those old rules had allowed Law’s people to live in that world for a long time without any damage.  
  
“Honorable Sage, light of our world, I have come to ask you a question, and in seek of your help” muttered the dark haired man with a slow, clear voice, using the polite forms that were required while ignoring the Eustasskidd who had sat beside him reluctantly.  
  
The great sage raised his head and looked at him with those white eyes of those who had seen the inner light of the world. The power that emanated from that old man made Law tremble, but still, the dark haired man maintained composure and just watch the old man’s smiling face full of wrinkles.  
  
“Trafalgar Law, son of the sixth branch, it has been long since I last saw you” the old man murmured in a voice too clear and calm for someone his age, as he raised his hands to touch the forehead of Law with his fingertips “What made you come back? What worried you enough to go to this extreme? Don’t you know the consequences this will have?”  
  
Law nodded wordlessly.  
  
“I know, but I found something strange in the fifth section of the forest and would like to find out what it is and why it has been send to me” Law said looking at the Eustasskidd that had stood still frowning while listening at them.  
  
“It’s the creature you’ve brought with you” asked the old man also focusing his attention on the being of red hair and pale skin, as if he could really see him sitting next to Law.  
  
Law just nodded.  
  
The elderly man then approached the Eustasskidd with quick and fluid movements improper from such old body. The Eustasskidd instantly backed away from the hands of the old man who stood up trying grabbing it. Law frowned at the lack of respect of the stupid creature and, gripping his arm, he held it still without letting it move.  
  
When the old man’s hands touched the pale skin of the creature, it jumped in the site scared, however, under Law’s grip,  he keep still as the old man explored his body, his chest and face with steady and bony hands. The old man studied every plane of its anatomy, he sank his fingers in its hair, he pulled at its ears and traced the line of its jaw as it was the common thing to do, however, when the old man touched the tattoo on the Eustasskidd’s chest, the man stopped his advance and frowned with the two bushy white eyebrows turning into only one over the black skin.  
  
“You’ve tied it to you” the old man said stressing the obvious with an offended voice.  
  
“Yes” said Law. He had found it. It was his.  
  
When Law had found the creature half dead in the water, his surprise has been great. At first he had confused it with some of his own people who had probably had an accident, but after approaching it, the dark haired man had seen his error. The creature had pale skin unlike Law’s people, it was of a pure, almost white, encouraging Law to try and caress it with his rough fingers. The creature didn’t even had the strange tattoos that linked them to the world and protected them from the dangers that lurked in it, Law had checked it from head to toe, his body was like a blank canvas waiting for someone to mark and claim it.  
  
It has been too beautiful.  
  
But what has surprised Law the most had been its intense scarlet hair. That kind of color just appeared in the most dangerous flowers and animals in the world, those that have a poison without a cure, those who warned you of their toxicity so you wouldn’t approach them more than absolutely necessary, and yet, this helpless creature wore that color as if it was normal, as if laughing about that rule, and it was just tempting Law to take the arrogant beast with him.  
  
A think that Law had done on sight. The dark haired man had decided just by looking at him that this exotic creature that he had never seen before, must be _his_ before another man found it.  
  
So he had helped it, he had brought it out of the swamp and have hidden it. Law had fed, and cared for it as it deserved, and, finally, Law had tied it to himself as it should be, he had put his mark on the strange being, limiting his territory and showing his possession of the creature.  
  
Unfortunately, despite Law’s care, things had not gone as he had wanted. His exotic new pet had intelligence, had its own language and some basic knowledge about combat, something that Law had not expected when he had rescued the strange animal. In addition, the animal didn’t seem to follow orders as submissively as was normal in pets and wildlife that were marked, and it had riled Law up several times.  
  
However, despite the strange intelligence it possessed, the creature looked like a little boy lost in a strange world, and Law just couldn’t understand how it has survived to maturity without the slightest knowledge of its environment. It was true that it was slightly adorable to see it get impressed over every little thing, to calm it and protect it from the monsters of the night, or to feel it so dependent on him, but Law was beginning to worry about its lack of instinct.  
  
And that shouldn’t happen.  
  
He was getting attached to something he didn’t even know what it was. He had even kissed it and made it submit, by touching the mark on the other’s chest as only lovers did. Law still remembered the sweet taste of the other, its desperation for Law to take it and own it in the most primitive way possible. Law even remembered his fingers stroking that wonderfully soft red hair, the sounds that the other had done, how soft its skin was …  
  
That couldn’t continue.  
  
So he had gone to the Temur to look for answers, Law needed to understand what his pet was so he could control it and get back to normal. Because that was all that the strange being was, just a pet, as it could be a dragon or a vine, it had been a whim, something exotic and beautiful to play with, and spend hours stroking. But nothing more. People didn’t mate with their pets, Law was not going to cross that line no mattered how much it tempted him.  
  
“Law, you shouldn’t have marked him in this way, he’s not a pet” the Temur then said getting Law out of his thoughts.  
  
The Eustasskidd instantly turned to face him with a mixture of hatred and homicidal instinct shinning in his eyes, as if he had finally understood what they were talking about. Law sighed angry and frowned. How comes it wasn’t a damn pet? What else could it be? It clearly wasn’t one of them, neither was one of the monsters or a plant, it was obvious that it was a pet, _his pet_ , the one the Temur was trying to take away from him.  
  
“He calls himself Eustasskidd, I had never heard of an Eustasskid, but if it is not a pet, then what it’s supposed to be?” he said in an angry tone. He would not separate from the creature, he liked it and it was his, he had found and was going to keep it.  
  
The old man sighed and moved again returning to his position sitting on the floor cross-legged with the long white braided beard falling down his chest to the ground.  
  
“He’s exactly like you and me, Law” the old man explained “Only that he doesn’t belong to this world, that’s why his appearance is so different and you ended up thinking he’s an animal”  
  
Law frowned thinking. Did his pet come from another world? How could that be possible? There were no other worlds; that were fairytales and stories told to children. It was true that Law had seen something fall from the sky a few days ago, something heavy and huge that had made too much noise, but that didn’t explain the origin of the creature, people didn’t live in the sky, it was impossible.  
  
Beside Law the creature sighed deeply as if the conversation were testing his patience.  
  
“I don’t come from another ‘world’,“ he said in a sarcastic tone of voice “I’ve come from the SYX2 _planet,_ that belongs to the space federation, like yours. I am lieutenant of the third brigade and I’m here because my ship engines were rendered unusable when entering into the planet’s gravity field, but I’ll get out of here when I fucking fix it”  
  
Law stared blankly at the creature not understanding half of the things he spoke about, and slowly he began to doubt again the creature’s intelligence. Law had helped him speak their own language with a little trick, but still, it seemed that it was taking him a lot to learn and understand it.

In front of him, the old man nodded slightly and continued the conversation as if he, however, had understood the Eustasskidd.  
  
“We are glad to have you among us, lieutenant, you can stay as long as you need until you get your ship fixed and are able to re-establish contact with your people” announced the old man before turning back to look at the dark haired man “Law, you must understand that he’s not your toy, he is your equal, and you will help him until he can get back to his own world… you know you can’t waste your time on this sort of thing, you have duties to attend to, when the lieutenant is gone you have to go back”.  
  
Those last words ended the conversation.  
  
Law rose instantly, ignoring the old man, turning around, and advancing to the door with cold eyes and a neutral expression on his face, shutting himself and not showing the slightest emotion to the world.

He hadn’t gone there to be reminded about that kind of things. He had made the decision long ago to leave his people, and he didn’t want to return to that place ever again. Law knew the consequences that the meeting with the Temur would have for him, he knew the rumors that would resurface, but it still meant nothing to him. That didn’t change anything.  
  
Law had only gone there to discover the nature of the EustasKidd not to discuss his future, and yet, now that he knew the truth about his strange pet that would abandon him when he repaired whatever was the “ship”, Law felt strangely frustrated again. He didn’t want to lose that being too, whatever it was, the dark haired man had taken him as his, he had marked him, had made him his family.  
  
 _He had marked him_ , Law realized surprised when he left the Temur’s house, he hadn’t marked a pet, he had put his mark on an equal, as couples did.  
  
Law swore for his foul luck. Now he would have to take off the mark from the Eustasskid and that would be a painful and humiliating ritual for both of them, also, without a mark that tied him to the world, the creature would be defenseless and Law would have to protect him as the Temur had made him promise. The wily old man. But there was no other choice, Law has been wrong, the mark among lovers was too sacred to give it to someone he barely knew, so Law had to fix this before the other leaved.

 _If Law ever let him go_ , because it was not yet clear if he was really going to let that exotic creature escape him.  
  
When the door behind him opened and closed again, Law turned to talk to the strange red haired creature to clear the strange situation. They would have to return to the “ship” and that would take time, also he had to explain him the ritual they would have to make to get rid of the mark.  
  
However, when Law turned, a strong fist slammed into his jaw making him back off a few steps until he felt on the garnet bark of the huge tree.  
  
“I’m nobody’s pet, bastard” the Eustasskid hissed glaring at him with his fist still in the air, before turning around and walking back the way they had arrived, and ignoring Law as if he had memorized the route with ease and he didn’t needed Law to guide him.  
  
Law surprised watched him walk away, his eyes fixed on the movements of the strong back of pale skin, and the tiny garment covering a perfect ass that would be the dream to many of Law’s people. The creature was a walking temptation and he didn’t even seem to realize it.  
  
A lopsided grin spread across his face as the taste of blood filled his mouth. The punch had been accurate, clearly, the stranger had been trained to fight in his own world, he was strong, proud, and intelligent in his own way. Law began to understand the situation and what to expect from it now.  
  
It was then, with his face hurt and the other walking away from his side, when Law made the final decision. He was not letting the creature return to his world. Law would prevent the “ship” to ever work. He may no longer be able to have him as a pet, but Law definitely was keeping it with him, it was too beautiful and too entertaining to get rid of it. It was the only thing Law could afford now.

...oOo...

They were already reaching the huge silver and sunken ship in the middle of the green forest, when, as usual, it began to rain. However, unlike the known drizzle of this strange planet to which Kidd was used, this time the rain seemed to fall from the sky beyond the treetops instead of the pale clouds flying between the immense trunks.

This time, the world itself seemed to try to drown him with huge drops of clear water before he could even get to his beloved ship.

Yet this time Kidd was prepared and without hesitation, the redhead quickly ran to shelter under one of the big trees as the huge pond under his feet seemed to come alive with the storm. Beneath the huge drops falling from the top, the whitish water took a deep black color, and thousands of creatures began to flutter in the murky surface for shelter, brushing their sticky bodies against Kidd’s legs and feet, making him stumble in the water.

When he got under the tree, Kidd quickly sat on one of the aerial roots of the huge mangrove far away from the turbulent water, and waited for hell to pass and everything to return to the tranquility he was used.

Beside him, the brown haired man also climbed the tree, but Kidd quickly set to ignore him. They had not spoken for days since they had left the house of the Temur, Kidd refused even to approach the other man more than strictly necessary, and, by what he saw, his behavior was beginning to piss off the stranger of gray eyes. But Kidd didn’t care. The fact that his survival depended on Law didn’t meant he had to get along in the savage.

So when the strange tattooed man tried again to sit next to him in the enormous root, when he returned to try to hug him in the cold that suddenly filled the strange forest, trying to find some heat, Kidd returned to annoyingly growl and moved away from him as if the other was cursed.

The other man then frowned at the gesture, with the incredible silver gaze shining dangerously in the sudden darkness of the place. As if he had finally exhausted his patience, as if he had had enough of the soldier’s childish behavior.

So then, amid the brutal drizzle obscuring the forest, two things happened.

On the one hand the dark haired man suddenly pulled at him, bringing Kidd back against his body until Kidd lost his balance and fell backwards on the branch with Law quickly leaning over him. The tattooed evil hands of the other quickly flew over his body with a clear intention, shamelessly caressing the mark on his chest and making Kidd squirm under him making a sound of sheer necessity and pleasure. The mouth of Law closed over his neck possessive and angry, marking him even more and subjecting Kidd mere seconds despite his resistance. His knee even pressed against Kidd’s crotch arousing and forcing him to open his legs without the slightest opportunity to fight back.

And Kidd knew in less than a second what the other wanted and what he would do. What he himself had earned after pissing the dark haired man to that point. A part of his mind panicked, the other (the one that had enjoyed this game since the beginning of the other’s attention) just sighed with pleasure.

But thank God, the second thing prevented anything to happen.

On second hand, when a sharp dagger flew through the air sinking on the dark bark next to their heads, Law instantly stopped every move over Kidd’s body entering on full alert.

Suddenly the tree under them moved as if coming to life and protecting itself from the attack, making the couple fall into the turbulent water, while huge drops from the sky returned to swallow them, and while several shadows surrounded them in the chaos of the moment.

Kidd’s soldier’s mind warned him of the danger, his reflexes took possession of his body while he tried to swim in the water around him, fighting the drizzle that had turned the tranquil pond into a raging sea.

But he was too slow; his body was still shaking with pleasure and confusion. Kidd felt one of the shadows grab him from behind, hit him hard, and the world turned black instantly.

  
...oOo...

Law watched the red haired boy fell unconscious in the arms of his enemy and, helplessly, he blamed himself. Because this was his fault. He had been so obsessed in the recent days with the boy, with how he walked through his world, the way he seemed to try ignore him as a pouting child, how he had stopped to watch their surroundings marbling at stupid things, that Law had dropped his guard disobeying one of the basic rules of his world. Consequently _they_ had attacked them, and therefore, now, Law could do nothing while the black and masked form took his dear possession away -the one that just a second had melted so beautifully beneath him- and left his side.

Tensing and concentrating, Law however forced himself not to move and not to chase the stranger stealing his EustassKidd. The dagger impregnated with poison on his throat would kill him in less than a second with the slightest touch. So Law waited while watching the redhead disappear from his field of vision engulfed by the storm, while listening to his own enemy breathing on his back and still holding the mortal dagger against his neck preventing him from pursuing him.

“What do you want?” He asked finally between clenched teeth to the attacker behind him, the leader who surely had stayed with him distracting him and holding him while they carried Kidd away.

“You know perfectly what we want” said the other behind his back with his mouth covered by the mask and his voice unrecognizable. Because their attackers were more than murderers, they were perfect weapons, devoting their entire existence to the art of killing. Law couldn’t stood against them, they were too lethal, too trained for that. And they fucking knew it too “If you want to get your toy back, go back home”

“I do not have a home” Law muttered with hatred, finally understanding what this was all about, and why the squad suddenly attacked him. “What makes you think I would risk so much for just a toy? The tactic is absurd”

His murderer just laughed as he finally lowered the dagger and walked away from him. Without fleeing or turning into a defensive pose, making it clear that, even if Law attacked him, the winner would still remain the same. Not fearing him in the least. Law clenched his fist frustrated and full of rage.

“The tactic will do” said the stranger with conviction and with eyes as gray as Law’s own “You have marked him after all”

Law frowned even more at that comment and, for a moment, he was not able to do anything but stare the stranger while he blurred with the environment, the massive storm that shook the emeralds green leaves with fury.

Law was left alone then amid the lush forest. With something important haven been stolen from him.

He was left alone to decide if he really wanted to risk everything he had achieved so far, everything he had risked his life for countless times, to save a strange creature that he has found in the woods by chance. While Law decided whether it was worth to go back home and face everything again to recover what was rightfully his.

...oOo...

  
Kidd opened his eyes to the bright light of the world, the stupid light that hurt his eyes, and worsened the headache only more and more. Kidd hated this world, each and every one of its crazy creatures, each and every one of its natural phenomena. He hated the food, the heat, the rain. From the first moment Kidd had set food on this place, he had fucking detested the whole planet.

Now, after only a week living there and being kidnapped for the second time, the feeling was not improving. First it had been Law, but what would be now? A strange new monster who had decided to abduct him to feed his children?

The soldier was getting slightly tired of so much adventure. He just wanted to repair the ship and get out of here and to return to normal life, maybe it was even time to retire from the missions and start a new pacific life.

Sitting on the ground where Kidd was laying, he studied his new environment. Wood surrounded him in a room alike the one the Temur has had inside a tree but clearly much more larger and much more luxurious.

There were huge windows covered with bright orange amber, the floor was immaculately polished and covered with thousands of shinny colored varnishes representing beautiful landscapes in the wood. There was even a rudimentary bed made with thousands of white and maroon petals that invited to lie on them between the subtle and pleasant scent emanating. There was a bath carved into the ground where colored spirals of water mixed with each other in an hypnotizing dance, there were tall arched doors leading to closets, a huge balcony and even a huge mirror of black stone.

Kidd sighed tired of the change and everything, and tried to get up to go to one of the windows and observe his new home. But he quickly realized that, again, _of fucking course_ , he was tied on hands and feet with those strange straw ropes that were impossible to break.

Kidd cursed in the thousand languages he knew.

What happened now? Who had kidnapped him this time? His new captors clearly had intelligence if they lived in a place with such utensils, they clearly couldn’t be monsters, but then why had they kidnapped him? Were they enemies of Law? Had he gotten into middle of a fight without knowing it? What would they do to him now?

Kidd made up a thousand questions while waiting for the arrival of their captors perfectly still. When his brain ran out the thousands theories, his mind just studied the room, memorizing each of the strokes of the drawings on the wood, the strange turns of the stamens of the flower that emitted the strange light of the room, the fungus growing smartly in the wood and creating works of art. Kidd look for possible escape routes, possible weapons to use against his enemies, ways to survive in the place or to even send a message to Law.

When the door of the room opened, Kidd was more asleep than awake after the long wait, and he just jumped in his place turning instantly on alert.

In the room then, just entered one man. Tall, strong, with the same dark skin and strange tattoos that Law has had, but with a bright gold and short hair. Kidd studied him from head to toe focusing on the black robes embroidered with birds in flight, in the thousands of bracelets adorning his wrists, and the collars and necklaces of precious stones that could be seen through the open black shirt.

It was clear that the man belonged to Law’s tribe, his appearance was almost the same as Law, but what Kidd didn’t understand was the strange black band with gold runes covering the man’s eyes. Initially, Kidd had thought the stranger was blind, but after the other had just come in and shut the door behind him, the blonde had walked without the slightest doubt to where Kidd was, and now, standing in front of him, his face was heading perfectly in Kidd’s direction as studying him.

The man had no vision problem, Kidd’s instinct told him so, but then, why the band?. Wouldn’t the band hinder his life in a world like this?

“Who are you?” Kidd asked then, while the other also seemed to study him through the black fabric, while his eyes seemed to fix on the mark that Law had given him and his mouth transformed into an evil smile.

“Law really know how to choose” said the stranger with a sweet voice as he finally knelt in front of the redhead and ignoring his question, the blond raised a hand to touch Law’s mark.

Kidd instantly trembled as always happened when someone seemed to touch the tattoo of changing colors. But this time, unlike what happened when it was Law the one who played with it, the wave of pleasure didn’t covered his body, but a sharp pain Kidd had never felt, mixed with a sharp feeling of disgust, invaded his mind leaving him breathless. Kidd quickly doubled over on the floor whining in pain while his mind clouded in the purest agony, and his eyes began to water.

The blonde in front of him only widened his smile even more and, laughing low, he stroke Kidd’s messy red hair as if Kidd was nothing more than a useless child. One that would be interesting and tremendously useful.

“Fufufu, this time Law won’t be able to resist coming back home”


	2. MermaidAU

 

Living underwater had always been one of humanity’s old dreams. The oceans had been the last place to explore and in their depths remained the last secrets of the world. In the new millennium, with the help of the new technology, and with the need to further expand the horizons of a planet that was becoming too small for the human race, achieving it had not been difficult.

But with the exploration the discoveries had arrived and not all of them had been what humanity had expected. Apparently humans weren’t the only intelligent race on the planet.

The old legends had held more truths than lies, and quickly the mermaids, Krakens, and other creatures discovered during the missions, had filled the pages of the newspapers like they had never done before.

Then, the terror of the unknown, as always, had arrived.

Humans had, for the first time in its history, been threatened by a race equal to them, a race with an intelligence, with it’s own culture and its own weapons. _A more primitive and wild race_. Panic had arisen soon, and the annihilation of those new beings had begun years later encouraged by religious fanatics and new racists. The marine empires had soon answered to the attack, and the planet had been quickly covered with blood in the greatest war ever seen.

“Never go near the sea or the monsters will eat you” that phrase had been repeated to him by his mother since Kidd had had memory, ever since they had both buried their father in the cold dry land of Arizona, after he had been devoured by one of those new monsters in the distant war.

But years had passed and his mother had died long ago and followed his father. The war had lost its intensity and now, for the first time in years, scientists and ambassadors were managing to create alliances and stop the conflict. The new underwater compounds weren’t many nor very large, only a few families and scientists lived in them, but for the first time in history, they were managing to create a peaceful coexistence between both races.

Eustass Kidd, as one of the greatest naval engineers in the world, had been invited to go to one of said bases to complete his investigation.

The facilities of his new and strange house weren’t very large, it hardly had a room, a bathroom and a small studio that could also be seen as a kitchen and that Kidd had quickly filled with his technology. Not the biggest place, nor the most comfortable, however, even though he had hardly been there for two weeks, Kidd already adored his new house. The huge laser pressurized windows in every wall, allowed him to see all the coral reef and the strange fish that inhabited the Hawaiian complex.

Kidd had never known how much he adored the sea until he had seen it in all its splendor.

Nevertheless, not matter how nice the place might be, the rules of the base had been clear, this was still a test, an experiment to achieve peace, and there was still not enough confidence between the two sides to keep it as a normal convivence. Kidd couldn’t go out into the open without supervision, with three other soldiers fully armed and following his steps, he couldn’t talk or relationate with the other species out of an authorised meeting, and he should warn security if there was any kind of problem.The alliances with the siren clans of the area were clear, if the humans didn’t enter their territory, the mer-people wouldn’t enter theirs either.

So the day Kidd finally found one of those sirens watching him from the window in his study, the surprise has been more than immense.

Kidd instantly had got up from the chair and Killer, his cat, had looked at him confused from the table where he had been playing lazily with one of his plants. This wasn’t right, Kidd had realized, this creature shouldn’t be here, the agreements and rules had been clear, they could not get into this part of the compound.

“What are you doing here?” Kidd had asked, frowning while the alarm warmed his blood.

The creature however had only smiled kindly, almost laughing amused at him, clearly not being able to listen to his words through the plasma window, but looking totally innocent and just curious.

Kidd knew he still had to call security and warn of the incident, however, after watching the creature drift behind his window for a moment he decided not to. The creature didn’t seem offensive, just seemed to be… studying him from the other side of the huge window, with that strange smile still curving his lips.

Kidd had never seen a mermaid, at least not alive. In the news they had looked like dangerous beings, monsters with too many teeth who murdered the proud soldiers. The merman in front of him looked totally different from that monsters. He had a silver tail with strange black drawings that shone with the thousand reflections of the exotic fishes hidden among the corals, and long thin fins that seemed to dance around him like silk around a woman. The tanned and human skin at his upper body was covered with tattoos with designs similar to those of his tail, and innumerable scars that made Kidd shudder at the horror that should have caused them. His hair was deep black, his smile was affectionate but with a scary glint in it, and his eyes…

Kidd swallowed, his blood burning, he had never seen eyes like that, they were a blue too pale, almost gray, they seemed to glow in the dim, dark light of the depths and…

A warning hiss sounded behind him and Kidd turned to watch Killer bristling behind him. And himself just right in front of the window where the siren was swimming. Kidd blinked confused. How had he got there? How had he moved? Had he been by the table a moment ago and …

When Kidd turned again to face the merman his face had changed. His eyes now glowed red and were filled with a dark fury, the smile on his mouth had disappeared to give way to a grin full of teeth that closed only inches from his face. He was now pure aggression and hate. Angry for losing a prey that had been so close and so easily lured.

Kidd backed away from the window and the creature came even closer, sticking his hands against the burning plasma trying to follow him inside futilely. A loud and sharp scream escaped from his throat then when he touched the burning device, making the redhead fall to his knees in a strange pain.

Kidd gasped for air on the floor trying to focus. 

The creature had tried to attack him. His eyes, those stupid eyes, he didn’t know exactly how, but Kidd knew that he should not look at them again. Not if he wanted to survive. He had to call security, and alert of the attack. _Now_.

Raising from the floor, Kidd grabbed the tablet from his desk, but the creature just laughed behind him. A strange sound, like water splashing down into the rocks, reverberating in the room from each and every direction, as if it was the ocean itself who was singing the sounds.

“Such a pretty, defenseless song,” hissed the creature, staring at him with hungry red eyes. “Come with me beautiful one, I will protect you, I will make you sing louder”

Kidd stepped back instinctively as Killer coiled between his legs as if protecting him from the red-eyed thing. He had to call, he had to alert the security, he was in danger, if he looked at the strange eyes again …

The creature smirked satisfied again as Kidd awoke again next to the window with his hand just in the lock. Just inches from the creature. While Killer -his dear lovely cat he was gonna marry if they survived the encounter- drove his fangs deep into his leg making him bleed and come back to the world.

“Fuck you,” Kidd hissed with hate, turning his back on the merman and feeling the panic grip him. 

What was happening? What had he been thinking? He shouldn’t have come here. This creature was going to devour him. These things had eaten half the body of his father, plucking his heart from between his ribs when it had still been beating, before his comrades could rescue him.

They could not be trusted, the deals were stupid, Kidd had to return to the dry land.

“You can’t escape now little human, not from me,” the creature purred again, now in a more intimate way, now closer, as if in some way he have slipped into his room to whisper darkly in Kidd’s ear. However, when Kidd turned, the creature was still floating on the other side of the window between fish and corals, with a smirk in his mouth.

“How did u … Can you …?” Could they read minds?

“I have found you, dear, desperate song, so good and pretty for me” The creature almost sounded proud of himself, puffing out his chest as if he also waited for Kidd’s approval, but Kidd still didn’t understand it, Kidd still felt those strange eyes wading through his body with that strange hunger, with one that was not normal “So mine”

Kidd felt his heart quicken at that one word. Mine. It had sounded so possessive, so intimate, so …

The redhead looked away as his pulse quickened and blood rushed to his crotch. Adrenaline. His mind was too fucked up with panic to think rationally. That was the answer, that’s why he was so weirdly aroused.

It was then, with that last thought, that a new change happened in the creature. His red eyes became almost wild, intense and full of hunger, the fangs grew and he started growling threateningly at Kidd. The human could also see the sharp nails scratching the plasma in a dangerous way trying to reach him inside, while the bulging muscles in his chest and arms keep moving with a deadly strength.

That was like the mermaids on the news. Those that people called monsters and who had murdered and ate thousands of people with their teeth.

This time Kidd did not hesitate, this time there were no arousal involved as his survival instincts kicked in. Kidd pressed the emergency button on the tablet almost breaking it, however, when he lifted his eyes with victory to the creature, he seemed to have disappeared into the deep blue water.

...oOo... 

The night had fallen on the small compound and Kidd, tired, sank more into the water of the huge bathtub of his strange house. The day had been too intense. After alerting security of the appearance of the creature, soldiers, doctors and the chiefs of the base had entered Kidd’s small house and had taken samples, asked thousands of questions, and studied the videos of the security cameras. The fact that one of the mermaids had broken the agreement was a danger to the people living in the compound, and a threat to the peace between the two races, and so the incident had been the priority of the base for hours.

However, the research teams had found nothing, _absolutely nothing_ , no chemical evidence in the water currents surrounding the house, and nothing in any of the recordings of the cameras. As if the mermaid had never been there and all had been part of Kidd’s tired and stressed mind.

The general, Shanks, as well as the soldiers and other members of the investigation team had left the room only a few hours ago with faces of concern and distrust, supplying the redhead with powerful sedatives and sleeping pills, and forcing him to take the next day off and rest. Kidd tried to protest, but eventually they ended up leaving him alone again in the darkness of his underwater home without any protection or warning about what he should do if an attack occurred again. 

Some clearly thought that he had invented it up and that no creature in his right mind would do something like this and break a peace treaty risking his life and that of all his race just to get some food or entertainment. 

Kidd, relaxing now in the enormous bathtub surrounded by the strange blue light of the jellyfish crossing the huge window by his side, didn’t know what to think either. Now that the fear and adrenaline had disappeared, his rational mind had regained control and Kidd was beginning to wonder if this hasn’t really been an hallucination or a trick of his mind. 

Sinking further into the bathtub on the floor, almost a jacuzzi, Kidd felt the effects of the sleeping pill acting on his body and relaxing his muscles. The water around him smelled like sea water and rippled strangely against his body almost caressing him slyly but with a weird intent. Without being able to avoid it, Kidd fell asleep, exhausted after the emotions of the day, with the undulating jellyfish and coral behind the window and with the strange warm water cradling him to sleep. 

When long, strange fingers began stroking his wet hair, pulling it away from his forehead and digging his fingers through the locks, Kidd wasn’t even awake enough to notice the strange new presence in his bathroom. Without realizing it, he leaned into the touch pursuing the delicate fingers that massaged his temples with an amazing slowness and patience, and he sighed with satisfaction and pleasure from the treatment. 

A soft song began to reverberate through the room, deep, calm and happy, and Kidd felt his eyes close as the stranger’s head sank against the hollow in his neck caressing  with firm lips the area where his pulse beat stronger. Kidd tilted his head even more, giving more space to the other who began to spread kisses and licks around the area marking him vibrate with pleasure. The redhead felt his whole body begin to warm with the intimate and dangerous contact, with the hands caressing his whole body with a strange delicacy, almost with affection and adoration in their gestures, but also incredibly impatient. 

The delicious mouth rose to his ear then, and Kidd realized that it was the other person who seemed to be singing the strange and hypnotic song, the soft notes making his skin crawl needy while the other opened his legs to caress his increasingly aroused cock. The other’s lips sank behind his ear, in that weak and sensitive spot, and then went down again to his opened and panting mouth to finally join their lips in a kiss much more demanding and deep than the soft caresses. 

Kidd responded to that kiss with desperation, savoring the salt and a strange metallic taste in the stranger’s mouth, feeling his whole body vibrate between the hands running through his body, between his legs and over his painfully hard erection. His mind slowly began to wake with the pleasure as the other smiled one last time against the redhead’s worn-out lips, and lowered his head back to Kidd’s neck where he seemed to have a fixation with his pulse. 

Kidd finally opened his eyes slightly, gasping in the midst of pleasure, and focusing in his surroundings still confused. 

That’s when the pain came. When the stranger sank his teeth in his neck, incredibly deep, until he pierced the skin, until Kidd screamed in pain with his whole body tensing instinctively and his mind instantly awakening alert. 

Horrified, Kidd watched as his bath dyed with blood, as his arms and legs struggled to get rid of the huge and well-known merman in his bathtub, the one between his legs, the one that still caressed his cock as if it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

For a moment, they both struggled, the monster clenching his teeth around the redhead’s neck, trying to immobilize him again against the tub, threatening to break the flesh on his neck and kill him for real. Meanwhile, Kidd hissed in pain and simply tried to move away from the other and out of the water to put distance between them. But each time he clutched the edge of the bathtub, the creature pressed his teeth deeper into his neck, his fingers slipped on the surface, and both fell back into the red dark water. 

Kidd was losing consciousness, between the lost of blood and him trying to breathe between the water and the creature sinking him in it, his mind began to cloud. He had to escape or he was going to die soon, the other would devour him. He had to find a way to break free, but his mind was turning more and more clouded. How had the creature got here? Why had not he killed Kidd directly? Why was he playing with him? Why did he continued to caress and incite him even though his teeth were still buried in his neck? 

Red water entered into his lungs as he could no longer hold his breath. 

Almost instinctively, Kidd’s body reacted on his own and his teeth closed on one of the arms that were holding his head under the water. He didn’t even give the other the slightest chance of pulling away and simply closed his jaw around the other’s skin taking away a piece of the other’s flesh with his teeth. 

The siren roared at his side, again that strange scream that made him squirm in pain as he felt his head bursting. But that was all he needed to flee, the other had finally released him, and with a strong kick to the bottom of the bath Kidd came out of the tub and fell to the ground moving away of the creature all he could. Panting for breath, getting little gaps of air between coughs to get the water out of his lungs. 

For a moment they both only looked at each other in silence with pure hate in their eyes. 

Kidd felt the bite in his neck palpitate and for a moment he feared that the other could have reached an artery and that he only had a few moments to live. The piece of meat from the other that he had managed to tear off was a few inches from his body where Kidd had spit it out and, with disgust, the redhead wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and tasted the blood of the other acid against his palate. He had swallowed his blood surely, and that made Kidd only want to turn around and vomit the content of his stomach. 

But he had won, had escaped the deadly trap the other had laid for him. Giving an arrogant smirk to the other, Kidd moved farther away from the tub and leaned against the wall were the other couldn’t reach him. However, instead of the creature getting angry and looking at him with hatred, the creature only returned the strange smile as he licked the blood off his lips with an also victorious air, groaning obscenely as if Kidd’s blood was the best dish in the world. 

Kidd felt his body tremble again. He had won, but he couldn’t help feeling that something was wrong, that the other was too satisfied to have lost this, maybe he was forgetting something. 

“You can’t escape from me little virgin song. Come with me. I will take care of you, I will do it gentle, you won’t suffer as I steal your last breath” the merman purred sweetly, distracting him, his red eyes travelling over Kidd’s still naked body hungrily. 

“Fuck off monster, I will rather die” he shouted back making the creature moan dirty and twist his tail in the red water. 

“Don’t tease me little one, after tasting you I’m not in control enough for that kind of games. Come with me” he said extending a tattooed arm towards Kidd, smiling encouraging “ _I will be gentle_ ” 

Kidd felt his mind swim in dark water. He had just lost too much blood and the adrenaline holding him up was dying quickly as time passed. A weird strength pulled at his limbs, towards the creature, towards his red hypnotic eyes and his deadly teeth. But Kidd’s body was unable to answer. Not now, not when his mind was blacking out, not now after such an attack. 

“Eustass Kidd, come to me. Now!” the creature hissed suddenly, looking strangely mad, pissed for some reason and trying to climb out of the water as Kidd slipped against the wall and finally felt unconscious in the floor. 

..oOo..

During the weeks after the incident things started getting worse, much worse. Once people discovered that Kidd had said the truth and that a creature was attempting to attack him, scientists and other people from the compound had have no choice but plan new defenses and talk to the mer-people trying to discover the reason for the attack.

Unfortunately, the sirens of the accord seemed to have disappeared without saying anything at all.

A strange hunch had taken grip of the compound then, and after the lack of communication and some internal discussions, the commander of the complex had decided to abort the experiment and to dislodge the complex. Kidd had been still in the infirmary recovering from the last attack when people had begun packing ready to leave and continue with their lives on dry land.

It was when they found the first body.

Shanks, the commander who had proposed the idea of leaving the place appeared dead in his bed with a hole in his chest where the heart should be. That day the panic and distrust had spread. Sirens couldn’t enter the compound so a human had to be the one who had killed the commander. The fights began the next day, Marco had taken Shanks place as the commander and could do nothing but delay the departure several days until things calmed down and the mystery was solved.

Five bodies had been missing since then.

Kidd fresh out of the infirmary returned to his room to pick up the rest of his stuff trying not to think about those disappearances. Marco may close the place till things were solved, but Kidd was not going to stay here for another minute, not after what had happened. Kidd had not even been able to sleep since then, every time he closed his eyes, that strange voice seemed to call to him, to hypnotize him until Kidd woke up wanting to tear at his skin and run to the water to do what the voice demanded. Every time he tried to relax he found himself looking at the rest of the people at the base with hunger, fascination, they were so full of life, so helpless …

Kidd sighed confused. Since the incident, he had only eaten meat, almost raw meat, with blood gushing down the flesh, but even that didn’t even seem to be enough. He was still hungry. _So hungry_. Picking up his things with quick, tense movements, Kidd headed for the bathroom to pick up the remaining things and clear his head a bit under the cold water. He needed to leave this place, it was starting to mess up with his head.

However, when he entered the place he could only stop still.

In the tub, in the place where the creature had attacked him the last time there was something that shouldn’t be there. Something that looked a lot like Robin’s head, and that floated alongside a human heart like the one Shanks had lost, alongside a blue eye like Sanji’s with the ocular nerve floating around it in the water, with…

Kidd fell to the floor, unable to stand the sight at his feet on the tub. His stomach growled and Kidd discovered with horror that there was no disgust and panic for what he witnessed, just hunger. What were these things doing here? How could they have arrived to his tub? What was happening to him and his mind?

Kidd sat back against a wall trying to contain the anxiety attack. Trying to control his own body that screamed for him to get close to the tub, take the big tender heart and give it a single bite. Shanks was not going to need it any more. _And Kidd was so hungry_. Kidd dug his nails into his arms until his eyes filled with tears, until they began to fall down his face without the slightest control. That was not right, Shanks was his friend, he could not eat his friend, it wasn’t right, for several reasons, his mind was not working, this couldn’t be his thoughts.

A familiar sound flooded the place then, and the scent of the sea and the blood made Kidd sigh with relief for some strange reason. When Kidd raised his head the silver merman was back in the tub looking at him with a worried face and those hypnotic gray eyes shining in the dark room.

Kidd was a few feet away from the tub, the creature could not catch him from there, he couldn’t that big. However as if mocking him, the creature just stretched and grabbed his bare ankle easily, with his beautiful tail splashing in the bloody water and displaying itself for the redhead’s eyes. Yet, Kidd didn’t move. When the creature, with a satisfied look began to caress his pale weak skin with delicate movements of his fingers, Kidd only felt his body relax and his mind clear.

_Law was here, everything was going to be okay._

“What happens, my little song? Why do you cry? Has anyone hurt you?“ His tone was soft, almost affectionate, but Kidd heard the danger behind that tone, the threat, the possessiveness, the promise of blood if his answer was affirmative.

“What are you doing here? Why are these things here? Did… Did you kill them? "Kidd asked, trembling at the other caressed, at how cold his fingers felt against his heated skin, at how his cock had started growing after just seeing him in his bathroom again.

"Yes” the creature said smiling proudly, moving in the water to try to get closer to Kidd “They are gifts for you. To show you, my beautiful song ”

"To show me what?“

"That I can provide for you. That you won’t feel hungry when you come with me and we sing together” he said smiling, luring, tempting.

Kidd shivered horrified. The creature has killed his friends because of him, he had killed people expecting Kidd to like it, to eat them. Kidd should feel bad, he should be terrified, however his mind remained blank, happy, proud of what the other had done. Kidd wanted to vomit for his own thoughts.

The creature in front of him frowned then and his hand tightened around his ankle. Kidd whined as his erection grew another good inch at the display of the other’s strength. He was so hot, so needed and ready.

“You don’t like your gifts?”

Kidd panted trying to calm himself and ignored the question.

“What happened to the other mer-people? Why aren’t they answering us?” Kidd changed the course of the conversation trying to distract the other and get useful information, trying to stop thinking about the bodies of his friends floating next to the creature, the food that the other had brought to him.

“They tried to steal my little virgin song, they tried to separate us, so I killed them "and again Law’s eyes turned red with fury, again his fingers tugged at Kidd until the redhead found himself sitting at the edge of the pool with the other’s lean body between his legs.

Kidd could not help moaning wantonly when the other stroked his tights over his wet pants, so close to the obvious bulge between his legs that Kidd felt like he was about to explode under the other’s eyes. His legs now sank into the red water of the bathtub, on the edge of the abyss where the other waited for him anxiously licking his lips.

"You killed your people?” Kidd tried to reason with himself, tried to see the bad part of the situation and couldn’t.

The other stood in the water, until their faces mere were inches apart.

“I said I could provide for you”

Kidd moaned as the other finally closed his lips against his, devouring him in a hungry kiss full of teeth and hunger. Kidd couldn’t help shivering in pleasure between the other’s fingers when they finally squeezed his erection over the clothes, as Kidd so badly needed, and as only Law could do. Law was kissing him. _His mate was touching him_. Kidd could practically feel their songs mixing, dancing to each other as if they had been born for it.

Law shivered in the arms Kidd had hoisted around his neck trying to push him closer to his body.

“I knew it was you. I have searched so much for you. Such a beautiful song, so pure, untouched, so good for me, little one. Let me claim you, let me drown you, I will be gentle, you will break under what I can do to you” the merman gasped against his lips in a husky dark and sexy tone, pulling Kidd against his body, trying to make him fail into the red water next to him.

Next to the head, the heart, and the eyes of his friends.

Kidd brain panicked. No! He could not follow this creature into the abys, he couldn’t fall into his lure. This wasn’t right. He couldn’t die! Pushing the other away suddenly, Kidd tried to back up against the wall. Law instantly shrieked and tried to grab at him with furry, tried to catch him when he saw what Kidd was doing, but Kidd move has been to sudden and he managed to slip away to safety.

“You called me! You sang with me! "the creature screamed from the tub with frustration and anger in his voice.

Kidd panted with big eyes terrified by the creature. Law was mad. Madder than ever. He trashed in the water trying to get to him but falling to get out of the tub. Hissing, kicking, blaming Kidd.

"I don’t know what you are talking about” the redhead said.

“Lies. Lies! LIES!” Law has gone berserk and Kidd found himself backing away even more “You are mine! You can’t get away from me! You sang with me!!”

Kidd just ran out of the room, wet, aroused and scared, not understanding what was happening but beginning to worry about the whole situation. If Law had killed his people, what would stop him from killing the enemy just to get to Kidd?

 ...oOo...

Things went to hell very fast after that. As soon as Kidd left the bathroom fleeing from the merman, an alarm had begun to ring in the compound warning of a breach in the security of the place. The communications had been cut without anyone knowing why and moments later, the speakers had announced an emergency evacuation regarding the attack they were clearly suffering.

The chaos had exploded instantly. People had run to the exits, screaming in terror without knowing what was happening, and trying to escape the sudden conflict and possible death. Or at least that’s what Kidd had heard, the door of his room had been locked because of the power cut, and he hadn’t been able to open it no mattered how much he tried. Soon Kidd had found himself imprisoned, impotent, and helpless at the screams on the other side of the corridor that had been rising in volume until finally everything had fallen silent.

That had happened about two hours ago, two hours where Kidd had been trying to suppress the panic inside him.

Now, with a slight flicker, the power returned to his room and the door opened slowly with a premonitory click, letting in a small wave of water that quickly covered the floor of the engineer’s room. Kidd hesitated. But with no other choice, he went out and into the corridor not knowing very well what to expect and not understanding what was happening to the place.

The sweet and tempting scent of blood was permeating the walls, and had dyed the water that drenched the floor in a strange and intense red color. The silence remained absolute except for the calming sound of the water and Kidd’s own rapid breathing.

No one seemed to remain alive in the place.

With his pulse racing and fearing the worst, Kidd began exploring and analyzing the complex. There was no one left, no body, no animal, no rest, _nothing_ , just that strange and delicious smell of blood, and the color of the water a warning at his feet.

Turning a corner, Kidd finally arrived at the central room, the huge room where, hours before, all the inmates had gathered for lunch and talked about the experience of living underwater. There, peering out of the staircase that joined the upstairs rooms to the common rooms below, and which had the railings strangely missing, Kidd watched the huge pool at his feet in which the room had turned.

 _“Enough”_ whispered a furious and seducing voice in the silence of the room _“You have played with me enough”_

Kidd finally caught the sight of a well-known figure in the scarlet water and, in terror, he stepped back into the soggy hallway.

This could not be possible.

A single creature couldn’t have done all this, couldn’t have entered _inside_ the place breaking security, couldn’t have cut off the electricity while swimming in water, couldn’t have finished with every living creature of the place. A single one of those creatures couldn’t have erradicated an entire complex in less than a few hours. It was simply impossible, that made the human race prey, something too weak to face these creatures. This spoke of a deep intelligence, of a deep knowledge, Kidd had to warm his people, he had to…

“Why?” Kidd asked, unable to understand. “Why are you doing this? Why so much death? ”

The creature came out of the water, his eyes red as the water around him, staring at him from the center of the room flooded with water, from the center of the cemetery he had created.

_“Because you are my song and you can’t escape”_

Kidd felt the sudden push on his back, a huge wave pushing him forward and into the pool. He felt his body stumble under the impact and fell into the red water which instantly embraced him as a lover. He sank deep, in the center, at the feet of the creature, with nothing to hold on to and no more tricks to use in his mind.

_Right in the hands of the beast._

Instantly Kidd began to struggle with the water, he tried to flee, tried to rise to the surface and take a breath again, but the water kept pushing him down to the bottom, deeper and deeper, until Kidd felt the pressure of the water like a painful throb at his temples, until the surface disappeared in so much red.

 _“I gave you an opportunity, dear virgin human, but you wanted it the painful way”_ The voice whispered again, clear and dark even under the water, like a caress of the sea against his senses.

Kidd felt the creature corral him again. Tattooed arms wrapped around his waist from behind, holding him at the bottom of the place with almost care and love. The strange silver tail glistened with reddish glints in the water and curled itself between his legs preventing all movement. His teeth wandered dangerously down Kidd’s and over the mark he had left the last time.

 _“You’re gonna be so beautiful,”_ the creature moaned against his neck, almost like an impatient purr.

Kidd tried to hit it again, tried to break free, tried to fight for what little life was left for him, but in the middle the water, the other had too much advantage and Kidd quickly found himself panicking. His lungs ached, his head throbbed, his whole body felt weird and pained, and there was not much time left until his body took control, instinct kicked in, and made him breathe the reddish water.

 _“Don’t fight it”_ said the creature caressing his face _“You have to accept it, I will take care of you my precious song, won’t let you go waste, accept who you are”_

Kidd screamed, he fought again, but he needed air.

_He needed to breathe._

Instinct kicked.

His lungs filled with the red water.

He breathed deep.

And it felt good.

So damn good he had to close his eyes for a moment to accept it all.

His body cold down and stopped to hurt, the noise in his chest finally went quiet letting him think.

Yet another pain emerged.

 _He was so hungry_.

He needed flesh, he needed blood, he needed warm living things to fill the emptiness that now lived inside him.

His teeth hurt, his tail wriggled impatiently in the delicious smelling water.

Kidd opened his eyes to the red world. His mate was there with him, so perfect, so beautiful, strong and good for him, swimming around Kidd in circles happy and proud for what Kidd had done. He was smiling openly to him for the first time, and keep caressing and touching him as if he couldn’t believe it. Kidd knew everything would be alright. His mate had found him even thought they had been so apart and he had been so stupid, Law had killed for him, courting and providing him enough food to calm the emptiness.

They would be alright. Forever. Together. As it should be.

Kidd couldn’t help swim toward his mate and kiss him deeply in his smiling and deadly mouth. To thank him for all he had done, for being so patient for him, for finally showing him how good they were together.

When Law cuddled him back against his body deepening the kiss even more and having taken what was rightfully his: Kidd’s useless life, the redhead couldn’t help but marble at the beautiful song they sang together.

END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a fic about mermaid from the Sterek fandom, and a picture. This was the only multi chapter drabble I managed to finish. It's a bit dark, but I like the result a lot.


	3. Fairy AU

**Wonder in a jar**

Law wasn’t a person who got easily surprised or marveled. In fact, many people considered him someone rather introvert that’s couldn’t express emotions very well. His studies and curiosity had already shown him all the hidden mysteries this world, and well, at the end, his very existence could also be considered a legend in itself.

He was considered a product of the imagination or a bedtime story by many, while other people simply refused to believe in creatures like him. Some people worshiped them and seek their protection; the other repudiated them like little devils considering that Law’s kind only brought problems and disgraces to the world. Their existence and nature had been questioned for centuries throughout the whole world.

Nevertheless, despite his strange and magical nature, Law had always been considered himself a realistic and intelligent being. He had lived his life away from humans as the rules of the kingdom dictated; he had dedicated his time to his work, and hadn’t cared about things outside the forest. Law had just lived a peaceful and quiet life like any other fairy.

At least it has been like that until Eustass Kidd had appeared in his life.

When the hunter had moved to the hut in the deeps of the green forest, the gossip had been great. Millennia had passed since a human had dared venture into a forest that many considered haunted. Many fairies had predicted his presence in the forest as a symbol of bad luck, of great catastrophes to come. Many fairies had panicked and while some packed their suitcases ready to leave the place, the queen, trying to maintain order, had forbidden everyone to approach this strange man everybody spoke about.

Law hasn’t been able to help it then and, thanks to his incredible curiosity, he had then broken a rule for the first time in his life. Not just once but several times.

Every day of the following week, Law had spent every afternoon in the forest hut observing the newcomer. A being that his books had announced as terrible and merciless monster that could him with just a glance.

However, just with looking at the stranger, Law ended up fascinated by his strange appearance. The human had a red flaming hair that Law had never seen in anyone, he also had an enormous size and huge muscles that seemed to came out of the devil legends.

At first Law hadn’t got too close to the human, yet, after watching him for a few days, Law realized that the man was far from being a demon. Law followed him each evening as the young man entered into the dark and dangerous forest to get some firewood to prepare a hot bath for his sick grandfather. Law watched him take care of the goats and the horse they had with immense dedication, he watched him water the small garden where he had just begun to grow some food, and fix the little stone hut that looked about to collapse.

Despite the obvious poverty in which the human lived and how hard his situation looked, Law never heard the man complain even once.

Quickly this strange being became Law’s new obsession.

Every evening the fairy went to see the human and hovered around the house chasing the redhead, everything he did, every breath the man took; Law recorded it in his mind fascinated by this strange human, with his customs, with his dedication to live in a place that clearly wanted him out.

It was then, when he was so drowned into the study of the new creature, that he stopped to be careful and the accident occurred.

The redhead had been chopping wood with an ax in the forest of green grass and bright flowers, and Law had been fluttering at his back fascinated by how his bare impressive muscles flexed and stretched with every movement. Law had been so distracted, so amazed by such force, that he hadn’t realized how much he had approached the man until, finally, the redhead had tensed as if feeling his small presence, and had turned around.

Their eyes met while Law, unable to do anything, finally realized the huge mistake he had made.

A fairy could never show himself a human, centuries of persecution and massacres had taught his race to protect themselves from this creatures. It was the most basic and important rule of the kingdom, the one that preserved their lives.

And Law had just broken it.

While the redhead stared at the little bright and golden being hovering in front of him with the most beautiful and perfect face he had never seen, Law panicked. Quickly he turned, flapped his wings and began to fly toward the deep wood as fast as he could. Frightened, Law heard the man let out a surprised sound with a voice that caused him chills, just before the human begin to chase him in a race.

“Wait!!” shouted the redhead begging him to stop. But Law just flew faster, avoiding trunks, branches and the dense foliage. He knew that if the redhead caught him, Law will surely die as legends explained: tortured, ripped in half in a pointless search for the secret of their magic. He had to escape, had to return to the kingdom before it was too late.

Thankfully, somewhere in his escape, the redhead stopped pursuing him.

Law sighed relieved, as he thought that everything was over, that his little slip had ended. For a moment Law vowed never to disobey the rules again, never to risk his life again in that stupid way. For a moment he thought it was all over.

Or so until he reached the kingdom.

Just outside the front door of his home -the only black rose of the forest- a bunch of the imperial guard was waiting for him, with the gold helmets and blue capes flying with the wind his wings made.

Law had been caught, a human had seen him and the sentence would be inevitable. Law didn’t even resist while the guards arrested him quickly, and escorted him to the big shining palace in the middle of the clearing.

Resisting will only make his life end sooner.

The ceremony at the castle was short. Law couldn’t refute the accusations of the queen -one of his best allies in the court, and follower of his studies- and, when she sentenced him to the exile with tears and anger in his eyes, Law could only clench his fists frustrated.

In a dense silence, Law watched as the elders pronounced the incantation that would prevent him from returning the kingdom ever again.

When the guard left him all alone in the middle of a dark cave, leaving him to his fate and an almost certain death in the old forest, Law realized that he had just lost everything, his family, his home, his work, all he knew… and all that, because of the stupid human’s fault.

..oOo...

Eustass Kidd wasn’t a person who obsessed over things very often. Since he was little he had learned not to pursue anything, to desire nothing, and to just be content with what he already had. As a poor peasant it was better not hope or dream about anything. Since he has been a child the elders had repeated him, that dreams only took a man away from reality and brought him misfortune. They told him that he would live better if he stopped dreaming and just focused on his job, and worried about paying the king’s high taxes.

Kidd had always obeyed those simples advices. He had never said anything about the injustices that surrounded him, he had never complained about his situation, and he had just resigned to his situation.

Or at least until his grandfather Shanks had fallen sick.

When the old man had suddenly fallen in bed coughing and spitting blood, Kidd’s life turned upside down, and since then, the redhead had done everything he could for him. One thing was not to obsess with his stupid dreams and aspirations, but his grandfather was his grandfather, both had always protected one another despite the difficulties, and Kidd simply couldn’t lose him now.

Therefore, Kidd became obsessed with something for first time in his life. For the first time he had worked, he had sweated and cried blood just to get one little thing: some medicine for his poor grandfather. Kidd had sold everything they had on the market, and moved to that sinister forest to pay for the very expensive medicine. The redhead had left the city for the first time in his life, he had left his friends and work just to help the man who had protected him throughout his life.

But as had happened when he had been little, the hope and effort hadn’t helped in the sightless. Dreams, as he has been told, were just for idiots.

His father wasn’t getting any better.

Kidd didn’t know what else to do. For days he had just focused on everything -the house work, the garden, the animals- in everything, but as his dear grandfather who was slowly losing his strength. For several days, Kidd had only waited for the worst, with an already known resignation. As a man who sees the last flame of hope disappear, with his tormented mind not feeling the slightest pity for it.

Or at least, it had been like that until he had seen the strange being that morning, while cutting some firewood to prepare another soothing bath for to his grandfather.

It had only been a moment, it had only lasted an instant, a blink, but with only that, Kidd’s world had taken an stunning turn in the opposite direction. Suddenly, the resignation and the world’s cruelty was gone, suddenly the magic have come back, the surprise, the disbelief… suddenly Kidd had become a child, excited again about something impossible.

Kidd had seen a fairy.

His skin had shone with a golden hue, his black hair had fluttered around a beautiful face, and his little golden wings plagued thousands of bright colors had left him speechless. But what had been memorized in his mind forever, had been two huge and beautiful gray eyes, as fascinated with the situation as Kidd’s own.

Kidd had felt his world transformed then. When the tiny being had ran away from him, Kidd had unable to continue doing his work and to not chase him fascinated. When he had inevitably lost track of the fairy, and had stopped in the middle of the dark forest out of breath, the redhead had felt a strange compulsion to mourn the lost. As if he had suddenly recovered a part of his soul that he had believed lost.

During that afternoon Kidd hadn’t thought about anything else except the little fairy. His mind had recalled the stories he had been told when he was little, the luck and misfortune that those beings could bring. During that afternoon Kidd had told his father the legends and both of them had laughed while forgetting their problems for a tiny moment.

For a few hours they had been happy again.

That night, Kidd didn’t know whether he had actually seen a fairy, or whether it had only been part of his imagination. The image of the beautiful creature was completely etched in his memory, but his rational mind told him that it had probably been part of his desperation and his exhausted mind. Still, Kidd,before going to bed and as all the legends told about these little creatures, left a glass of milk and a piece of bread in the window to gain the favor of the creature and to help it.

Kid knew it was stupid, he was wasting food, but then, he also needed to recover some hope, he desperately needed to believe in something, and this little gesture of kindness wasn’t going to hurt him too much.

...oOo...

Law didn’t have much trouble finding the crumbling house of the redhead. After spending weeks flying back and forth chasing the man in the woods, the raven fairy knew each route to the house by hearth. Maybe he couldn’t remember anymore where his own home, his family or his friends were, but the memories of the redhead were still intact.

Law was going to have his revenge. This entire situation has been the redheads fault, and, even if it was the last thing he did in his life, he was going to make him pay. He was going to make the man’s life a living hell in revenge for stealing his own one.

When he finally arrived at the old house, the old building was almost falling apart, the garden was still horrible with just a few plants brave enough to grow, and the woods surrounding the place hovered over the house, dark and silent, as if it also was rejecting the intruder.

Law flew over the place quietly, without showing his presence. Looking for a place to enter without being seen or detected by animals, that would surely start making noise when they saw him. In the deep darkness, Law wandered around the house until he finally saw an open window with no locks. Then, without the slightest hesitation, he rushed to it willing to torture his victim, oh so painfully.

However, before entering, Law stopped short, looking at something that was simply impossible: a small plate with some milk and a piece of dark and hard bread. Something small and poor. Something that a lot of people would throw away in disgust.

And that clearly had been put there for him.

Law stood on the sill of the window watching the offering in disbelief. He knew the stupid legends told about his race, the legend about gaining their favor with some food, the others about helping them with those little traits, as if they were defenseless beings who not power at all. Law had expected this kind of behavior from any other race, from any other being, but he had never expected from a human, never from the demon of red hair and cruel gaze.

Law’s stomach roared, the cold of the night made him shiver again and Law collapsed right there. Kneeling in front of the dark piece of bread, Law began to eat feeling the tears streaming down his face. After being rejected and repudiated by his race, after losing everything, a complete and total stranger who moments before he had tried to kill, help him. Although the redhead was clearly the poorest person Law had ever known, the man have shared his food with him.

Law didn’t know what to do; he didn’t know where to go or how to survive from now on. His first idea has been revenge, but deep inside him he knew man wasn’t the one to blame. The man had lived his life without knowing about Law’s existence, it has been Law the one who had broken the rules.

Law ate and drank everything he could as he watched the redhead slept on a threadbare couch, next to his father tucked in the only bed of the house. He couldn’t hurt him. It wouldn’t be fair. Someone like him didn’t deserve to be punished, quite the contrary.

When just ate everything that the man had left for him and calmed a bit, Law turned his back to the house and flew away. He had nothing else to do there. But where would he go now? Where was he going to sleep? How would he survive a night alone in the woods? Flying without a determinate route on mind, the little fairy went to the redhead’s garden without realizing it, and sat in a small pot where a small zucchini was beginning to grow.

Law stood there for hours, analyzing his new life, how to go back, his options. Slowly falling asleep without even realizing it.

...oOo...

Kidd was standing in the middle of the garden, paralyzed, stunned, and not knowing what to do with the fucking situation. When the night before he had left the food, he hasn’t even thought for a moment that someone will eat it. It had only been a stupid impulse, an act without the slightest sense.

He had not expected the food to be completely gone as if someone had been starving for it.

Still, the food miracle has been a little issue compared to what he had found when he had leaved the house that morning. The entire garden, the one that hadn’t grown a damn sprout despite his effort, now seemed a newly flowered jungle. Plants he didn’t remember planting, vines, flowers, everything had magically grown overnight without anyone noticing.

And in the midst of the garden, totally asleep on the pretty flowers, the little tiny and precious golden being Kidd hadn’t believed in a few hours ago.

Kidd didn’t know what to do now. He didn’t know how to react to the miracle. But what he did know was that he could not let it go, he could not lose it again, this was the most incredible thing that had happened to him in his damn life and he needed to conserve, to protect that little creature from the cruel and evil world.

If he was about to lose his grandfather, at least he would keep that little treasure.

Approaching the pretty little creature in silence, Kidd threw a blanket over the fairy and captured it without the slightest problem, before it could escape again.

...oOo...

Law rolled his eyes as he watched the redhead waking up and down the clear in the middle of the forest surrounded by breathtaking nature. After the redhead had captured him, he had locked him in a small jar of glass and had walked to the dense forest looking for some privacy, clearly trying to hide him from his father and other beings.

Then, depositing him on a cutted tree he had started to freak out.

“I have a fairy” the idiot repeated for the sixteenth time as he walked to a far tree on the opposite part of the clearing and walked back nervously gripping his flaming hair with long strong fingers.

Law sighed absolutely bored.

“That’s not gonna change no matter how much you repeat it, genius” Law couldn’t help remark needing to interrupt the idiotic train of thought of the human.

The redhead instantly stopped dead on his track and watched him with huge amazed eyes, as is Law a a miracle.

“You can talk!” he screamed almost falling to his knees.

Law sighed again and bumped his head against the transparent glass. “No, you are having an hallucination, fairies doesn’t exist you asshole” he remarked sarcastically. He had a dark urge to make the human suffer, Law had been careless, it was true, a lot of times, but that didn’t meant the human could kidnap him just for that. No one should be kidnaped.

Law had been scared at first, but at the end he had resigned. Probably the human would sell him to some strange man who would experiment with him, dissect him to learn his magic. But he didn’t care, he didn’t have anything else to fight for, maybe he would be better dead.

Law watched the human approach the jar than and kneel before him, he had put Law on top of a cutted tree, and now the jar was at his eye level. Law glared at him as he sat cross legged on the jar with his winks barely leaving him any space. The human had some awesome gold eyes, that keep sparkling when watching him, but Law was not going to fell for that.

“Are you making fun of me” the human asked looking at him slightly pissed but still with that stunned voice.

“Have you really lock me up in a jar?” Law remarked with a more pissed tone.

“I-I didn’t know what to do okay?” the human excused himself getting away from the jar “I hadn’t expected to find a fairy in my garden, what did you expected me to do?”

“How about not locking me up in a fucking jar?”

“You’re a little annoying asshole aren’t you?” Kidd said frowning, getting up and walking up and down again, still freaking out and not being able to control his body and stay still.

“You have kidnapped me!” Law screamed not believing the human now insulting him. “Do you really expect me to be happy about it, do you want me to celebrate? To throw a fucking party for it?!”

“I did not kidnap you!”the human said turning to watch him with an angry face and starting to scream too “I-I just wanted to protect you!” he screamed trying to defend himself.

Instantly he silence filled the clearing.

Kidd instantly blushed when he realized what he just said and Law just stared at him dumbfounded. Protect him? What? didn’t the human wanted to sell him to get some money, money to buy some medicine for his father for example, or to repair the roof of his sad cottage. He wanted to protect him? why?

“What?” Law asked.

“Nothing!” Kidd said frowning in a sad attempt to look tough that failed miserably.

“Why you want to protect me?”Law asked looking at him suspiciously.

“I didn’t said that!”

“Why?!” Law insisted crossing his arms, and making Kidd explode.

“Because you are the most amazing thing that has happened to me okay? I’m having a hard time and you…appeared, and you looked so pretty and perfect, and I wanted to keep you and…don’t know, it was an impulse!”

“A stupid impulse” Law said smiling helplessly.

“Shut. Up” Kidd roared leaning against a tree to sit down with his face completely red.

Law couldn’t help smile at the human, Kidd was unlike any other creature he have ever met, he didn’t seemed to be capable of doing anything evil, he looked so pure, not corrupted by the world like his own millennium race, or his own human society. He has been the only creature that seemed to appreciate him, who seemed to accept him and protect him without even knowing him

“Open the jar” he asked the redhead.

“No, you will escape” Kidd said low, still sitting against the tree with his head between his knees.

“I wont” Law quickly answered “I don’t have anywhere to go”

“I don’t trust you” Kidd said still not looking at him but with his ears totally red. At least the human had some brains to survive, Law though strangely relieved.

“I promise I won’t escape”

Kidd raised from his position against the tree and slowly approached the jar, kneeling in front of it again. He still hadn’t looked at Law since his confession, and Law couldn’t help think that that was slightly cute. Kidd slowly raised his hands and grabbed the jar and the lid, but before doing anything he just pressed his forehead against the glas.

Law observed the redhead’s face through the glass, his face was dirty from working on the garden all the day, his hair a mess from how much he had passed his fingers through it, and his clothes were so worn out that they had even lost their original color.

“Please, don’t leave me” the redhead begged when he began opening the lid, with a soft little voice that melted Law’s heart. He sounded as broken as Law himself felt without his family and home.

The the gap were big enough, Law flew away the moment he could. But instead of escaping, or recovering his useless life, he felt the strange need to stay with the man, with the only being that had even really cared for him. Stopping in the middle of the clear, Law took a breath and used his magic to transform, to took the form of the human, a bigger shape, so he could be at his level, so he could help him and try to be a normal being by his side.

When he opened his eyes to the world, the human was looking at him with huge shining eyes again. As if he hadn’t believed for a moment that Law would stay.   

“What were you expecting? for me to be a tiny shiny spot forever?”

 

 

 

**Old forest tale**

Law is in the deepest part of the forest, nature surrounding him, big ancient oaks hiding the gray sky, and a cushion of grass and fallen leaves under his booted feet. He is also lost like no one had been lost before. Having separated from the group’s of other scientist in this useless field trip, he has been walking for hours without finding his path back to the camp and dear lovely civilization they shouldn’t have left behind.

There are still a few hours of light to go, but after hours walking around, Law is pissed and tired, and he also knows that going on without any reference or guide could only worsen the situation. So finally, the dark haired scientist stops near one of the huge oaks of the forest.

It is then, as he starts to wonder about potable sources of water, how to find food or how to find some shelter is he is about to spend the night in the middle of nowhere, that he sees the little circle of red shiny mushrooms and remembers a little myth his grandma used to tell him about the Fae, magical creatures that lived on the wild and helped or doomed unexpecting humans who walked among their lands.

Laughing, but having nothing else to do as he rests for a while, Law takes from his backpack a little bottle of honey he had taken for Bepo, the bear from the reserve they were supposed to study in the stupid field trip. He pours a bit of it on a paper biodegradable cup and leaves it in one of the branches of the huge ancient tree.

He then drinks some water, takes a little bite from the energy bar he had on his pack, and starts looking for a path again a bit more refreshed.

For hours Law keeps going on among plants and humid air. The sun moves above. The forest darkness around him. But no matters what he does, he always ended up on the same place, the big old tree with the red amanitas and the cup of honey.

As he arrives at the place for the seventh time, Law leanes on the three too tired and lost to keep going on again, and finally sees the honey cup completely empty on the branch.

“What do you wish?” A voice whispered behind him. Dark, musical and strange, a sound like nothing he had heard before, a voice that whispers about death and cruelty.

Law turnes to find a man looming over him. With pale white skin, red flaming hair and eyes of a golden shining hue. His clothes looks old, like those from an history movie, ancient and rich with shiny embroidery and elegant dark colours.

The man is also hot. The most handsome and attractive man Law had ever seen in his years of life. His features are esculped and coldly sharp, his jaw strong and firm, and his whole body muscled and toned like one of those warriors of old. In that way that makes men jealous since no amount of exercise or diet will allow anyone to like that, like a man gifted by nature.

He also has those strange pointy ears all Fae had on his grandma stories had but this man, unlike those from the stories, lookes deadly and lethal. A terrible big, handsome and dangerous Fae.

“What is your wish human male?”

Law trembles under the dark voice again and under those intense and dead emotionless eyes. The creature has such a powerful aura that is seems to caress and lure Law to answer. It commandes him to whisper his dark secrets and tell him his deepest fears.

“I want to find my path” Law whispers suddenly breathless, his pants impossibly tight over his crotch, his heart beating in fear and lust.

The creature noods without saying nothing. His features unmoving, his eyes still expressionless. His red soft bangs caress for a moment his forehead softly, and Law suddenly wants to raise his hand and tuck away that stray curl of hair.

The Fae however turns away breaking the spell and raises a gracefully hand pointing in a direction among the trees. Law suddenly sees the path between the brushes, the one he had been looking for for ages.

He thanks the creature with a little bow from his head. Then, still breathing irregularly, he quickly scurries away, scared, confused and wording for his life. The Fae was breathtaking, so perfect and bewitching Law knows he could turn crazy just by looking at him. His grandma’s stories never ended well when the powerfully  deadly Fae appears in them.

So Law runs.

The brushes partens, the path suddenly clears and soon Law finds himself following a path he had walked before. Known trees. Known flowers. However, as he nears the bear reserve, the path suddenly finish in a place he doesn’t expectes.

Stopping on top of a hill as the forest suddenly disappears to give way to huge grassy hills stretching in every direction, and big looming mountains, Law looks at a big castle who defies logic in the middle of it.

Law groans, knowing what this means.

Turning around to face the Fae again standing next to him, Law glares at him with rage, with tiredness, refusal and annoyance filling his own voice

“You tricked me” he said to the creature.

But the man only looks at him with those intense hypnotizing eyes. Eyes, that for the first time since Law saw them are showing amusement. Law again feels his pants grow tight, his body burn, a desire he had never feel before consume him.

“You never said where you wanted to go” the man says with a dark cruel  skills, perfectly knowing what he had done, and despise his anger and worry, Law finds himself not being able to get mad at him any longer.

“Why?” He asks as his minds suddenly feels fuzzy and slow, as the only thing on his mind is suddenly the lust and desire, the need to touch the perfect white skin of the creature, to feel his mouth on his skin, his touch on the deepest part of his body.

The creature shrugges innocently but his smiles turns predatory, dangerous and so, so amused. When he rises a hand to the back of Law’s neck gripping it with a possessive claiming gesture Law moans, his knees tremble and he is so wet he shall feel ashamed.

“I was bored” the creature says as he close the distance between them “ and it’s been so long since a human give us a proper offering”

When their lips finally met Law forgets everything. His friends waiting for him. The bears waiting for the honey. The strange creature that shouldn’t be kissing him.

For a moment he forgets, and then, he starts to live.

“Welcome to my land, mortal” the creature man whispers against his mouth as they separates, as he starts to guide him towards the strange castle.


	4. MirrorAU

Law had finally done it. He had passed the damn exam and he is now officially a surgeon of the public institution. No more interns, no more practises, courses, or masters, he is now a fucking surgeon taking his own decisions and opening up his own damn patients. It had taken him ten fucking years, years where he had been studying non-stop, losing his own social life, and not even seeing his adorable little sister as often as he wanted.

But it’s done. He has a job for life, he is paid incredible amounts of money and he is free.  

So of course tonight it’s a night to celebrate, it’s a night to get wasted, met with old friends and forget about everything. He calls his friends, from the hospital, from his childhood, he even call the Mugiwaras because he is going to be that stupid tonight. He drinks cheap alcohol, he dances to music he doesn’t really like, he screams his happiness, and fucking destroys faces when someone insults him. By the time he is home back from the pub and the party now filled with police officers, he is so drunk it takes him half an hour to find his keys and open his door.

He strips to go to bed, he can’t find the pijama, not even in the kitchen, he shouts obscenities to the grandma complaining upstairs about the noise and he dances around his room once more because he still has the stupid music from the pub on his head.

It’s then, as he finally sits on the bed of his now messed room, with the world is spinning way too much, the grandma screaming, and the lights to bright for his tired eyes, that he sees the stranger in the mirror. 

Red short hair, pale skin, sharp features, and a strong muscled body with long nice legs. Just his type. The fact that the man is wearing some kind of medieval armor on top of that, with a huge sword, red cape and a crown as complements to the outfit, doesn’t strike Law as too weird.

Maybe he had drink too much.

Law blinks slowly trying to remember exactly how many bottles he have had, but the hallucination stays there, looking hot, fuckable and very amused. Law observes him some more time, his mind trying to understand and his body growing cold by the lack of clothes. Finally, his drunken mouth has to ask.

“Do you want something, stranger in my mirror?”

The man smirks again showing white perfect teeth. Of course he had to have perfect teeth, it’s his hallucination after all. Law wants to punch him and kiss him at the same time.

“Yeah, mmm” the man starts with his warrior medieval voice that makes him ten times hotter “your mirror is kind of a doorway into my dimension and I’ve seen everything. Even that dance party for one”

Law blinks again.

An hallucination talking back to him opens a world of possibilities. The dimensional door thing also seems important demanding philosophical questions and all that. However, Law mind it’s not in its sharpest moment and he focuses on important things.

He leans back on the bed showing his naked chest covered by tattoos he knows his lovers like to explore, and then he smiles languidly at the hallucination with that smile no one had ever been able to resist.

“And did you like what you saw?” he ask shamesly.

The stranger laughs amusement shining brighter on his face along with a little blush. His eyes however travelled up and down Law’s body.

“Maybe” he answers with another sarp intense smile. Law opens his legs inviting. Sex after a day of victories would just be the cherry on top of the cake, but the stranger shakes his head remorsefully.

“You are too drunk for that”

Law frowns displeased “I am not drunk” and angrily he stands from the bed wanting to to demonstrate his soberness so he and this handsome hallucination can have some fun.

The world spins again, his stomach clamps by the sudden motion and he proceeds to puke all over the floor in front of the magical man on the mirror. He curses. Then slips back to the bed with a whine of pain.

He is going to be so sick tomorrow.

The man on the mirror however is now looking at him disgusted and worried. No sex is going to happen after…that for sure. So Law ignores the hallucination for a while. Things are getting out of control. It’s been long since he had gotten so wasted, he had definitely not have had hallucinations before and he is not a teeneger anymore, he should start to take care of himself.

“Do you have someone to take care of you?” the man says strepping from the mirror and into his room, looking around as if searching for someone. The grandma had finally shut up upstairs.

Law grunts as an answer. He is probably drugged, tired, drunk and also aroused. Not a good convination. The fact that he is half naked and the hot lickable strangers is trying to push him back into the bed it’s not helping either. And why does the hallucination have an armor? Kinky sex? But Law is not that freaky with sex, or maybe he is and he didn’t know.

The wonders of the human mind.

He lets the knight fuse over him for a while. He drinks the water filled glass and cleans his mouth, he puts on some clothes to look more proper as the other demands, he observes the man cleaning the room and looking amazed at his running water on the bathroom. Law meanwhile explains to the man about the great awesome day he had had today, he is not always like this, he is a surgeon, he repeats to knight as if it matters to an hallucination. The man just listens to him and explores his room with intelligent calculating eyes nodding or asking questions when needed. Finally, a bit bored, Law decides to go to bed and finish with this shit. He is done trying to party and the wild side of life for tonight, he is also done trying to lure the knight to fuck him senseless, his imagination apparently is as stubborn as him.

When he is finally falling asleep, the stranger is looking at him frowning and displeased. “You are a doctor. You shouldn’t be left alone when in this state. Don’t your people worry about you? Your kind are important for any community”

“Yeah, well, my people are dicks!” Law answers complaining too. Penguin had dumped him on his doorstep looking annoyed. He hadn’t passed the exam like him and probably have some grudge. Bepo on the other hand had been even more drunk than him. Not a good help.

Law needs new friends.

“Do you want to come with me?” the hot stranger asks pointing to the mirror casually “we will take care of you, doctor”

Law laughs, because, why not? A fucking hot and fine hallucination is asking him to escape with him to wonderland, which apparently, it’s inside his mirror. He is probably already asleep. Maybe drugged. Hopefully not dead.

“Yeah, why not?” he says smirking.

The man smiles. A predatory, evil smile that Law is too confused to think about. He follows the man as he helps him walk towards the mirror, and can only laugh some more when he steps inside it and everything around him changes.

...oOo...

Next morning Law’s head it’s a nightmare. He can’t move without groaning. He can’t think without crying from pain. He is not in his room, what’s more, he doesn’t fucking knows where he is, but the room with tapestries and rock walls does t look like anything he had seen in the city. Or in his country.

There is a man sitting next to him on the bed, with red flaming hair, a crown, and some impressive naked chest. Law wants to lick it, but again, moving it’s not an option.

The man is smiling pleased and Law hopes that they have had some sexy fun the night before because damn, this man is super hot!

Law asks. The man starts talking and explaining, amusement and glee in his face. Law turns red, then he turns pale, finally he ask slowly:

“Where is the mirror?”

The king, because apparently this man is the fucking kind in this dimension, smiles that evil, predatory smile again, the one Law finally understand. Then, he leans towards Law getting into his personal space. With his eyes shining in victory, he whispers

“I broke it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one for several reasons. It's a story that has a lot of potential (the world, plot, drama...) and it also looks very funny. This was chosen in a popular vote between several other prompts, it wasn't my favourite one, but still, it ended as something nice.


	5. CurseAU

**Silent is the forest**

The rainforest on the mountain was a dangerous place. The trees rose high in the sky extending their branches in every direction as it trying to grab the world itself and their roots dug low in earth seeking ancient powerful creatures. The air of the place was dense, full of hundred different smells and humidity. The light was dark even in plain day.  The silence, the silence has been absolute since the day the forest was born.

It was the most dangerous and secret place on earth, yet Law was not afraid when he crossed its border. At his back, his friends and people watched him depart from their side, his village watched him enter in his own tomb with tears in their eyes and regret on their faces. Law understood them. He was the best healer in the whole region, after his death, life won’t be easy to anyone.

But rules were the rules. The ancient entity wanted a human sacrifice in payment for another peaceful year and Law had been the chosen one this time.

His steps sounded loud in the empty silence of the place. People said it was so silent because nothing could survive there. Law could now understand how. After a few steps the healer found himself lost in the labyrinth of leaves and branches, breathing became difficult in the heavy air, his eyes were unable to see and orient in the dark.

In a few seconds, Law was absolutely lost.

Yet, he kept advancing into the deep, and the strange silence followed him. Time seemed to pass with every step, but the light remained the same. The branches scratched his soft skin, the floor was instable under his naked feet, but Law keep walking, and walking as the legend instructed.

Until he found the place.

In the middle of a circle of huge ancient trees of different species, three rocks -two of them vertical and the third one on top of them- formed a door. However, Law knew it wasn’t a normal door, it was _“the door”_ the one the soul has to pass when it died, the one you had to cross to find the other world.

The one where all the evil of this world had been chained forever.

Law observed it for a moment knowing what he had to do. The legend was simple and pretty graphic in this part, as all legends tended to be. In order to keep the door closed for another year Law had to paint the stones red with his own blood. The stones were huge and any man would surely die with the task, but in the dying part remained the secret, the spell will grow bigger with a soul to feed from and would be able to stand for another year.

Law approached the stones surrounded with bones of previous sacrifices.  In the big gap between the three pillars the darkness was absolute, and in the middle of it all stood a single man. His skin was as white as the dead’s bones around them, his hair red as the smeared and darkened blood, and his smile as big and huge as the ones the men of the tribe painted on their faces to haunt the children.

He was the god of this forest. The god of chaos and death. The one that shall never be released.

They looked at each other for a moment in the old silence. The god had his arms crossed over his chest; he was covered in obsidians necklaces and old ceremonial clothes embroidered in scarlet and gold. He looked powerful and mighty. Law however felt slightly undignified with his only loincloths and his simple black tattoos, but it was what the ritual asked him to wear.

“You are too powerful to be here” said the god however, and his voice sounded distorted, as if heard through a thick glass.

“I know” answered Law, resigned, without any emotion left. Slowly he took the only and unsharpened knife his people had allowed him to take for the ritual.

“If _you_ do the ritual I will be trapped here for more than a year” said the god approaching the door to look at what Law was doing.

And Law finally could see his eyes. Golden, resigned, almost sad. The only bright and soft thing in a world full of darkness and silence. Something out of place. Something that shouldn’t be here at the end of his life.

Law smiled slightly pleased.

“I know”  

In front of the other, Law cut the skin of his wrist with the knife in a sharp move. The scarlet blood started to pool instantly and dip from his wrist to the pale floor. The pain of the wound told him he was being stupid. But Law ignored the warning. He had always ignored them. Raising his arm, he pulled it through the strange glass surface of the door and offered his bloodied wrist to the god instead of smearing it in the rocks as the ritual required.

The god locked at him startled but frowning. His hand on the other world, on that other dimension felt strangely cold.

“Do you know what you are doing lad?” his eyes were so intense that Law almost felt his body warm up in response. Only a few people had looked at him like that and it had always been in a bedroom.

Law smirked even more at the god doubt. Of course he was, now even more than later, he was releasing him, freeing the chaos, destroying the evil world and the evil ritual. He was making sure no one was sacrificed after him, because there would be no one to do the offering.

“Yes I am” There was no doubt in his voice.

The god smirked slightly, entertained, pleased. He took his offering. With care and almost reverence he raised Law’s wrist to his lips to taste. His tongue felt hot and intoxicating when he licked Law’s blood out of the tanned skin. His eyes seemed to change color when he looked at Law again, without stopping his licks, greedy taking all the blood and digging for more with sharp teeth.

Law fought to contain a moan between the hot pleasure and scared pain.

“You sure are stupid” commented the god with the scaring smile appearing again on his face.

When the god pulled him through the glass, Law felt the dark surround him forever and the world shake under his feet.

 

**Halloween**

Law knew the world was a dark place. Scary. Full of things a human mind couldn’t understand. There were shadows darker than black, things so old and dangerous that were better kept as a secret. There were monsters worst that the ones on films, whispers that had haunted humanity for centuries.

And all that darkness came free from its cage one special night each year. _Halloween. Samhain._ _The Saints day._

The day the dead walked on earth. 

Everyone felt it, everyone felt the antsy, the shadows approaching, the whispers laughing behind the mirror, the steps echoing in the dark. But everyone pretended they heard nothing. Humanity was good at pretending. Or at hiding things. So the parties were then celebrated that weird night, people got together, they built fires, sang stupid songs and ate good and happy things. To not be alone, to not see the darkness, to not hear the dead’s whispers.

But Law was different. He had never been got at hiding; he was tired of the pretending. It had always been useless to do it. Law could actually see them.

Hundreds, millions of them, walking the streets in a slow parade of dark and pale faces, trying to find some friend between the crowd that roamed the whole planet. Tring to tempt the living with the eternal sleep, trying to take their friends with them to the next stage. Some were faceless, the old forgotten; some were covered in red and had huge smirks plagued with sharp teeth and hollow eyes, the murderers and murders, some sang enchanted songs, some whispered in peoples ears, there were so many. _So many_.

All the dead of the world. All the dead of the thousand years of the humanity. And all the years the same.

The banging on his door was getting louder; they were calling his name, tempting him with the other side. They wanted him. They always had. Law was special. Law could see them. He was different. But Law knew that if he followed them he will die, he won’t be able to come back, he would lose his family, his friends, his own soul for that temptation. So he had ignored them for the twenty five years of his life, for twenty five years he had, resisted the sweet call and he had been fine till the next cursed day.

But this year was different. Oh so fucking damn different!. Because this year _he_ was between them.

The devil himself had gone to get him, the special soul, the seer.  

The monster’s hair was as red as blood, his eyes were yellow as the snakes, he didn’t have wings or a tail as in the stories, but at the same time he was exactly as the stories described him. Law couldn’t mistake him even if he wanted to. He was temptation. He was sin. His voice was coated with honey, luring him to his end, his gestures elegant and slow, taming his soul and making him want to follow him forever.

His smile promised a cursed eternity.

“ _Come with me, boy_ ” the creature whispered again, and Law felt his whole body shiver, tremble in pleasure just by hearing him. So dark, so low, so perfect.

It sounded so reasonable to follow him to his dead kingdom. Law knew he needed to resist it but he couldn’t remember why. The sun was appearing, the shadows were disappearing, the bangs were getting slower on the door, as if the dead were getting tired with the new day. Law knew he just needed a few more minutes. But the devil was getting more persistent. The angles in his face had turned more rough, his smirk deadlier, and his muscles tensing as if resisting grabbing for Law.

Law wanted to caress that beautiful muscles covered with that soft and pale skin. He wanted to lick those abs and go even lower. He wanted to beg him to take him. He wanted to end this torture of dark hours and the strange spell the creature had on him.

 _“Come here boy_ ” the demon repeated, the request now an order “ _You need to be mine_ ”

Law whined as he felt to his knees. The creature was just a step away from him. Law was panting. He was painfully hard. He couldn’t go. He needed to go. Law looked into the devils eyes, into Eustass Kidd’s eyes. The devil wanted him, he was hard too, Law could see it so perfectly before him, he would just need a word and he would have it, it would be so good to fall and accept it.

He could even taste the pleasure he would get now. _He would only need one word_.

The first ray of sun entered the room. The devil exploded soon in a rage attack. He coursed in a strange language, he punched the wall creating a hole, he broke a shelve full of Law’s books. He looked at Law, desire and rage mixing in his eyes, he was angry, he was strong.

He was so hot.

Law moaned just with that stare and trembled on the floor, his skin felt too sensible for even his clothes, he palmed his erection under his tight trousers feeling about to cum just for the creature looking at him. The devil’s gaze darkened at his gesture, his fists clenched tightly, and the creature suddenly knelt before him.

Not touching- there had been an incredible lack of touching this night to Law’s displeasure- but close, almost touching him, almost panting to in Law’s ear. Law felt his blood boil again and he clawed the floor in desperation trying to control himself for grabbing the creature.  

“Next year” the devil told Law, so close, so close Law could fell his breath, his warm, he could fucking smell his desire. He moaned again closing his hand around his erection “Next year you will fall, you will be mine, and you will pay for this”

Law sobbed again, so needed, so fucking needed for just a touch. He closed his eyes in desperation. Not again. He won’t be able to stand this again.  

When he opened them the devil had gone. The bangs and whispered disappeared from the door.

The cold autumn sun illuminated the world again as the darkness was closed again in his little jail for another year.

 

**Devil's violin**

Scotland has always been a land of magic and superstition. The beautiful land of green valleys and old castles between deep lakes, had one of the most wonderful mythologies around the world. All the little children of the little country knew about the hundred creatures that lived around them, the adults seek their help for their work, the priest try expelling them from their holy land. Some of them were pretty and innocent, little spark of life that helped the working man on the field or the pregnant woman and their babies to survive, but others, however, were the most terrible and horrible creatures of them all.

They could kill you if you weren’t careful enough.

The worst creature that travelled the streets and field of the peaceful country, was known as ‘the violinist of the devil’. The stories about him were numerous and terrible, people spoke about how the demonic being played a song so beautiful, that any man’s soul would get trapped by the dreamy lovely notes. The creature will lure the lone man with it, made them follow the song to the violinist hiding place, and then, when they were at his reach, stunned by the precious melody, he would take the man souls to his dark kingdom to never been saw again.

The advice one could take from the story, was that people shouldn’t go out alone at night, not even in a city as big as Edinburg, the capital, if they didn’t want to get trapped by him, but Eustass Kidd had never been a superstitious man. He didn’t believe on the fairies, he didn’t believe in the magic world, he just trusted the work of his hands and believed only in the gold that ruled this greedy world.

So, when that night, walking through the empty wet streets of dark stones of the capital, the redhead young man wasn’t worried about his situation, he just had other bigger troubles in his mind. His head has been dizzy from the alcohol he had just drink; his hands were cold from the frozen wind of the early winter, and the fog keep curling around his heavy black boots with every step he took.

When he heard the first notes of a violin, he didn’t pay much attention to it. When his body stopped responding to his commands and started walking him to where the sad music came from, Kidd then remembered the story.

The pretty song. The hungry demon. The tragic death.

However it was too late now for him to escape and no matters how much he tried, he just couldn’t turn back.

Kidd watched terrified as his whole body trembled under the music, under the lone sad notes that curled under his pale skin to make him shiver, made him cry with each destroyed chord that came from the precious instrument. The song that talked about a millenary solitude, about a lone soul with no one to share his eternity with. It really was the prettiest music Kidd had ever heard. It was also the saddest one; it almost broke his soul in tiny pieces to hear the mournful melody.

Kidd continued walking, following the melody, not knowing how far it would take him. His mind was focused on the lovely slow song that made his foot draw over the ground in a tired depressed attempt to reach the destination. He could have been walking for hours, but it could have also been days. However, when the music finally stopped with a final low empty note, Kidd found himself kneeling in the middle of a field of golden wheat with the demon looking at him from above as it sat on a black rock, with the violin still in its hands.  

The moon was full on the sky. The silence was intense. Kidd couldn’t even feel the cold or the wind anymore he just felt numb and extremely sad. He found himself trembling, and the tears keep falling down his face as if the song had broken some part of his poor soul.

The demon in front of him however was gorgeous in its nakedness, not as Kidd had imagined him in his childhood. Tanned skin covered in strange ritual marks, eyes of gray hues as sad and lonely as the song he had played, from his back rose back big wings and from his forehead two other black horns raised high in the air trying to reach the moon. He clearly looked like a demon, but Kidd could only see a lone sad being that had made him cry like a baby with only a song.

When the demon stood from the rock and approached the redhead knelt on the ground, Kidd felt slightly scared about his future, but he also felt a huge urge to go help that creature, to hug him, to make it right, he looked so lonely, so miserable.

“You have been the first one that has cried.” said the demon in a low voice, raising his hand to clean Kidd’s tear traveling down a pale cheek “I’m going to keep you with me”

Kidd could only close his eyes and lean against the tanned warm hand stroking his face, as another tear spilled from his eyes.

 

**Cursed Tattoos**

Tattoos were something complex. They normally had a meaning, they represented the person, and they had a specific shape the carrier liked, a name, a face, a symbol. Tattoos were something special, and because of it, not everyone could wear them, not everyone could bare a part of their soul for everyone to see it.

That’s why Kidd had never had one. He had a lot of secrets, he had a lot of things to hide, and he preferred to build a huge wall between his real self and the world. Tattoos would became a weakness for him, his Damocles’ sword. No mattered how beautiful they looked, no mattered how brave they looked, Kidd couldn’t have them.

And that was also why Trafalgar Law had confused him.

The other man was a hit man, like him, he changed history, the fate of worlds. A dead in the precise spot and the world shivered under him. The reasons were many. They killed for money, to eat, for pleasure, to feel the adrenaline, to feel alive for just a few seconds.

That’s why they had no soul so show on their skin with black pretty ink; they had nothing beautiful to share or for the world to see.

Yet, Law was covered with tattoos. On his chest, on his arms, on his back, on his fingers…there was even more black ink than tanned skin on some places, curving and modeling to his lean body in a sexy way. Kidd couldn’t understand it, for Kidd tattoos were weakness, but apparently, for his lover, for the other human in the world that was exactly like him, they were an armor, a weapon.

Kidd had seen Law fight, covered in blood, with that scary smirk, with his eyes happy with watching another life ending under him. It has been hot, a spectacle…but Kidd was sure he had seen the tattoos move. The dark marks growing and stretching, covering more soft skin, covering his partner body until Law disappeared into blackness eager to drink all the blood his owner provided it.

Tattoos were brave things. They were beautiful. However Law’s tattoos were scary and dangerous. They looked meaningless, empty, different.

Law had laughed that first night when Kidd had told him about the strange effect on their bed. “Don’t be stupid” had been his exact words. Kidd had been worried, but then Law had kissed him and the troubles had disappeared into pleasure.

That night Kidd had made love to Law, alone, in their shared bedroom, in the middle of nowhere. The adrenaline from the killing had turned into a hard and punishing passion, Law had moaned sweetly on his ear, and Kidd had almost broken the mattress with his need. That night Kidd, for the first time, had felt something cold and rough caressing his arms and chest where he touched Law’s skin. He had seen Law’s tattoos traveling to his own body over his pale and heated skin, capturing him with strong fingers, making him felt cold inside, making him tremble in fear with the strange sight.

Law had laughed strangely. Kidd had screamed in pain.

Tattoos were complicated and beautiful things. They normally represented their carrier, the deepest part of a person. That night Law’s black marks had been hungry. That night Kidd had earned his first tattoo.  

**Incubus**

Law smiled in the dark shadows of his church, and his smile shined with a dangerous glint. Rising from his position kneeling in front of the sacred altar, he turned to greet his late visitor, someone he had been expecting the whole day.

Law was a priest, but for what he had done and what he was about to do he was pretty sure he will end up buried in the deepest part of hell.  Not a problem from his point of view since he still regretted nothing, and would repeat this strange ritual night after night for eternity.

It was just too much temptation to put an end to it.

“You are earlier than usual” he said to the empty space of his congregation filled with banks and old portraits of saints “Greedy, aren’t we?”

From the empty space surrounding him only came back a dark grunt that echoed in the dark and high ceiling of the church. A low sultry voice that has been created just to tempt every man on earth and drove them mad with need, but that Law, of-fucking-course, was supposed to resist as a follower of The Lord.

“Come here Eustass” he said at last to the presence watching him in silence not wanting to delay this anymore. He had never had patience with this being, and he wasn’t going to start now.

The wind blew through the place with a burn sulfur scent and suddenly the hundred candles that had been burnt down from the lateness of the hour, came alive illuminating the place with hundred bright little sports.  

And then, in the middle of the church, just in front of Law, appeared a strange being out from a dark cloud of smoke.

Law felt his pulse quicken just by looking at it, just by remembering what had happened the last times.

The creature was tall, muscular, but also lean pretty, its skin looked almost white, not human, but Law knew first hand that it was softer and tastier than purest velvet chocolat. Its eyes were of a mysterious and hypnotizing dark yellow, its lips were full and red just begging to be kissed, and its bright scarlet hair cascaded through his face giving it a wild look that drove the priest mad.

However the creatures also had strong and proud horns that rose in the air, it had two wicked wings that looked old and broken form using them too much, and a long twirling tail that cut through the air with in an impatient way. It was a hell creature, Law’s favorite one, his dear Eustass Kidd.

Law just licked his lips hungrily and with a dark voice he commanded. “Knelt”

The creature instantly felt to his knees with the marks that Law had covered his body with shining brightly and making him obey. Law hadn’t lost time that first night a month ago when he had met the creature, and he had instantly captured it and marked it as his pet, and now the other was bound to him unable to scape.

Something dark and possessive turned in Law’s stomach just to know that that stunning creature was _only his_.

The creature however just glared at him from the floor clearly pissed, but did nothing as the priest approached him, and ran his fingers through the wild red hair that felt like silk, between his tattooed fingers.  Law smiled as he watched the creature tremble with that little caress, how its eyes suddenly darkened and how its whole body language changed turning oh so perfectly submissive.

“What do you want to do tonight dear? Wanna use the altar again? The chains?” he teased mercilessly loving to see the strong proud creature squirm.

The creature groaned annoyed, but quickly grabbed the priest hips and pressed its face against the bulge in the priest pants panting heavily, mouthing at it hungrily as if it couldn’t wait for the fabric covering Law’s erection to disappear.

“Please” was the creature only request, as its trembling fingers began to unbutton the priest pants “I need it”.

Law smiled wickedly, maybe he had been to rough with the creature lately, testing the incubus endurance had been really fun, but just by looking at it starting to lick his belly with little cries of desperation escaping from that lovely hot mouth, Law knew it was starving.

Maybe he should reward it tonight if it behaved, recently, the creature had been a very good boy, if it performed good tonight Law might indulge it and give it what he so desperately wanted..

 

 


	6. Death's Lover

 

“This is the second time this week,” said the strongest warrior of the tribe as he shifted his weight from one foot to another clearly overwhelmed with the situation.

Nevertheless, the chief of the tribe only observed the corpse in the ground in the middle of the dense forest and in the middle of his two best men. This time it had been another woman, her brilliant blue hair braided with the feathers from the eagles and the flowers of spring, with her beautiful embroidered robe now covered with blood and her face disfigured for the rest of eternity in a grimace of terror and fright.

“How many they make with this?” Luffy asked his best man and the one who had discovered the body just moments before.

“Twenty,” Zoro replied quickly, with the deaths of his people still burned in his mind.

“And also…?”

“Yes,” the warrior interrupted as he frowned and pressed his hands to the hilt of his sword. “Single, virgin, her heart is missing, and there are no traces of anything, no trail, no marks, nothing, as if she was attacked by a ghost ”

Luffy turned then to Law with a look that the shaman already knew very well. Fury, from see his tribe die this way, like caged sheep waiting for the wolf to devour them. Impotence, from being unable to do anything about it, this attacks were totally out of their league. And finally, a slight plea to Law, to the last resort of the village, for him to find a solution as he has always done.

But this time it was different, this time Law couldn’t do anything, there were no stories or traditions that talked about the creature, Law didn’t even know what they were up against, something like this had never happened.

Law shook his head in Luffy’s direction, indicating that there was nothing to do. At least not until evening, when Law could exercise his art and dig deeper into the subject.

Furious and again impotent, Luffy clenched his fists and turned Law his back. The huge tattoo with his animal spirit - an imperial eagle of thick lines, about to take flight - greet Law with every movement of the little boy. This animal represented the protector, the guardian, the leader, who embraced the entire tribe under its wings and propelled them against any wind. That animal was Luffy, and Luffy was that animal.

Zoro, on another hand, as the best warrior of the whole tribe, had the jaguar running through his chest, the soldier, with claws and teeth to defend his own, like Ace with his coyote, or Robin with her venomous snake. Nami and Chopper on the other hand had bright flowers traversing their legs and arms, poppies and narcissus respectively which helped to treat diseases and were perfect for both healers. Brook one of the musicians had a nightingale, Marco who oversaw the powerful horses of the tribe had a Mustang of the same color as Ace, and Law…

Well, Law had always been a separate case, different. Law had found no guiding spirit, he had none of those stunning tattoos decorating his skin. He instead spoke and walked among them between the two worlds. He was the shaman of this little tribe between the mountains and lakes.

“Law, could you …”

Law nodded pushing himself away from the huge tree where he had been leaning as he watched the scene and studied it on his own. The other two then stared at him, alert without even realizing it, but Law was used to it, had had a lifetime to get accustomed to the caution with which others seemed to treat him.

As a shaman Law, had always had a _different_ air around him, dead, something that kept him separated from the rest of the vibrant tribe, which marked him as dangerous. The rest of the warriors looked at him with a strange challenge in their eyes, the children were forbidden to approach him, and his mere existence was kept hidden from many of the elders of the tribe.

What Law did was considered a taboo by many.

“Yes,” he replied to the chief, his voice slow and calm, trying to reassure the two predators who looked back at him and murdered him without even hesitating “I’ll try again tonight”

The other two turned their eyes away from his person as Law walked away from the brutal scene, they looked almost embarrassed by their own behavior, but still they didn’t say anything or apologized for his hostility. Also, normal. To enter the other world was something complex and forbidden in many tribes, it was something forbidden to speak about after the death of the previous shaman. But it was also something that had to be done. Twenty deaths proved it. Law had to go back into the other world and find out why half the tribe had been annihilated.

Law had to summon the dead and ask them what had happened.

…oOo….

Entering the other world was always a risk to his own life. To separate your soul from your body left you temporarily vulnerable and defenseless before your enemies. And Law had many. That is why the dark-haired man always performed his rituals deep in his tent, deep in the night, where no soul with intelligence would ever dare to go out into the dark.

But that wasn’t the only problem, if he went deep into the other side he could get lost forever in that world of shadows and darkness. As it had happened to Doflamingo. His mentor, his father, the old shaman. The strange, charismatic blonde had ended lost forever when he went looking for a brother who had died before his tenth birthday.

Law would not fall with that, the task this time was going to be quick, he had done it over a thousand times, it wasn’t supposed to pose any problem. Letting his mind wander for a moment into that other world, Law called the girl who had died just a few hours earlier.

_‘Vivi’_

Darkness opened around him, and the young girl appeared before him. But something wasn’t right, something this time was different from the other times where Law had spoken to the dead. Usually the souls appeared before him as the spirit that guided them, eagles, bears, and bright flowers received him in the dark, but the young woman in front of him now appeared in her human form, with her usual appearance and bright blue hair, but with her chest opened where the heart had been ripped out and with her tattoo of a playful otter on his thigh destroyed by a strange force.

Like all the other souls Law had been questioning for in the past few weeks.

The young shaman didn’t understand it. The creature that killed them seemed to be destroying everything the person had: his physical body, his spirit guide, and finally what remained of their soul. What Law had now in front of him was not even able to answer the easiest of questions, her mind destroyed and her soul shattered, the image barely a grotesque memory of the cheerful girl she had been.

Law, ignoring the disturbing massacre of the girl, tried to find a link, something that related all the deaths and that could tell him what had happened and why it had happened, but the result was always the same, there was nothing, no trace, no mark, nothing. Neither in the physical world nor in the spiritual world. As if those people had died because the universe had wanted so.

Finally, Law decided to surrender, Luffy and the rest would be discouraged by the notice, they would double the vigilance on the village and tomorrow they would discover another dead body. But there was nothing else to do, they could only approach the problem in a different way, find another solution, fight the inevitable fate.

It was then, when Law wanted to return to his world, that something seemed to fix his gaze on him in that world of shadows and death.

Something big and powerful, something that seemed to be part of that eternal darkness, something, that seemed almost to command and guide it. Law for a moment only stood still, paralyzed by a strange fear, like a deer before the eyes of a wolf. However, shaking off the panic that was of no use in this place, he started thinking again and tried to camouflage himself in the dark shadows and hide from that being. Only to see with horror as the darkness seemed to flee in Law’s path discovering him before those golden eyes that seemed to smile with excitement.

A strange sensation that he had never felt made his skin crawl, something seemed to explode around him, a connection, a strange pressure on his chest, and as the creature seemed to draw closer to him, more and more anxious, more and more desperate to catch him.

Opening his eyes to the world of the living, Law gasped for breath as he rejoined the two parts of his being and bent over himself in the blankets of his tent. To leave so abruptly the other world was dangerous, to leave so quickly could make him forget a part of himself, but at least here _that thing would not reach him, here he was safe_.

On the other side of the walls of his small, warm tent, dawn must have begun to lighten the world and warm it with its beams of light, but now Law only felt the cold in his veins, and the cold sweat cover his skin as if the ice of the other world have entered his body and couldn’t escape.

He had come out of the other world, he had escaped from that horrible creature, but still he felt the strange eyes fixed on his person, his tent, around his body. Fixed, hungry and now strangely familiar.

Law gritted his teeth and forced himself to rise from the blankets where he always performed the ceremonies. He could not let himself be paralyzed by panic, not now, not when he had discovered the truth. Without hesitation, Law opened the fabric of his tent and walked without hesitation to Luffy’s tent.

His own tent was set apart from the rest, his arts too dangerous to be surrounded by people while doing them, but even so it would not take him more than a sigh to reach the other man. He had to warn him and everyone, that the thing of the other world wasn’t normal, that the thing was the opposite of life, that the thing destroyed everything in its path, and that Law had the duty to tell them to flee and hide as far away as they could.

But the vision that received him as he left the tent was a draw from his darkest nightmares.

The silence was almost unsettling as the whole tribe burned with strange blue flames. The tall tents decorated with bright drawings from his precious tribe burned in the warm summer wind, people shouted and ran trying to save their lives and put out the fire, and the warriors seemed to fight with the ghosts of the dead and a thousand devilish creatures. Law still didn’t hear the slightest sound. The two worlds had mixed in a way that wasn’t possible, the chaos was too much, his comrades falling one after another among blue flames, without the skills to survive this, without being able to kill those who had already died.

Only Law, as a shaman, could help them.

However, when he tried to move forward, a familiar figure stood in his way with a strange elegance. In this world, he had the appearance of an attractive man, tall and strong, a warrior, with bright red hair decorated with feathers of birds and precious metal beads, and with his chest decorated with drawings that Law didn’t understand but which seemed painted with blood. His smile was one of victory and total satisfaction. Of death and horror.

And those bright golden eyes that had not stopped looking at him for too long.

“I found you” the man purred as he approached Law, preventing him from fleeing, hiding him from the slaughter, from the sacrifice, preventing him from leaving so he could save his own. “The world’s traveler. The dark magician. Death’s lover ”

Law shivered as he unconsciously retreated back into the tent, trying to put one last barrier, trying to stop the nightmare.

“Who are you?” Law whispered to the darkness.

The creature stopped in front of him, inside the tent, with nothing that could separate them, their bodies almost touching with their nearness, their breaths mixing, and that strange look clouding Law’s minds until they made him forget important things: the deaths, the Village, the fear.

“I’m magic. I’m death. “When the being took him by the neck with a strange possessiveness. Law let him push him against his body without resisting in the slightest, and tilted his head back unable to stop observing the strange eyes, the strange darkness, to death taking him in his arms.

Law opened his eyes in surprise, realizing it.

Law understood then why he had always been different, why he had never had any spirit guiding him like the rest, why he had the ability to talk to the dead. The solution was so simple that Law wanted to laugh against the mouth of that perfect and powerful being who seemed to look at him with a strange fascination. His guide, his other half, had never existed in this world, Law had had to go to the other kingdom to find him, and now, now that they had met, now that the other had done the impossible to keep him by his side, everything made sense.

The sacrifice of all those souls, death, the final connection. _His other half was simply too clever._ The mark that his other half would leave in his body with that ritual would be eternal, permanent, indelible, the last act of confidence, which would prevent them from ever separating again.

His other half wanted and needed him so much that Law felt his chest fill with gratitude for the first time in his life. At last someone accepted him as he was, someone perfect and powerful whom Law swear at that moment to dedicate his entire existence.

In his mind, everything seemed to disappear after that, none of the wonders of life attracted him anymore, nobody in his little tribe had given him what this being was offering him without even asking for anything in exchange, the only important thing now were those eyes, that darkness, and the strange promise in them.

When the stranger’s hand squeezed his heart between his fingers, dragging him into eternal sleep, Law kissed his companion and accepted him completely, without doubts or remorse, only the most absolute and perfect darkness.

The souls of the people of his tribe, the blood in his own hands, pushed him to the bottom of the world with force, the connection became stronger while Law ceased to exist, and finally, both were united. Life and death. Light and darkness.

Now they would be together, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I'm a sucked for dark fantasy stuff


	7. HarryPotter AU

The whole problem begun when Kidd was eleven years old. For years Kidd hadn’t had anything in his life, no big happy family, no money to buy shiny things, hell; he hadn’t even had things to eat sometimes. But at his eleven birthday, that cold night at the beginning of January, he had received _“the letter”_. Just a few paragraphs in that elegant cursive calligraphy, just an invitation to join a new world, and his life have just changed completely.

He had been a worthless being all his life, just another child on the streets, but after the letter he has been different, he has been better than the others children, _he had become a wizard_.  

The next days after the notice were still a bit blurry for Kidd. He has been just too happy, so fucking happy, that he couldn’t remember half of the things that had happened after it. He had gone with Oars, the guardian of Hogwarts, and a big hairy man with a huge smile always on his face, to London. To fucking London! He had seen the big city at last, he had marbled in front of the huge clock, stared at the streets full of weird people.

But that had been the smallest of his surprises.

When he had entered in the wizard’s world, his mouth has been opened for days in astonishment. Magic was the solution for every problem he had, the most beautiful and interesting thing he had ever seen.

Days later he had been in a train meeting other students, with new clothes, a new shiny wand, and his awesome scary pet, a huge viper of yellow skin that curled over his lap searching for warm, and that had already scared some of the girls of the train to Kidd’s pleasure. On the train he had meet Killer, his best friend, then Wire and Heat, that were still now his mates and allies in the battle, and the four of them had laughed and joked for hours in the old small wagon.

The castle of Hogwarts, his new home, had been also awesome as they had approached them by boats over the dark water of the lake. The gloomy dark aura surrounding it, and the scaring sounds that came from the dark forest, had lured Kidd like no nothing in this world, and he soon, Kidd had been grinning like an idiot while walking the hundred stairs and corridors of brown stone. The moving portraits had smiled back at the redhead, the creepy ghost with swords sticking from their hearts had waved back at him, and Kidd had been the happiest boy for a long moment.

It has been the, as they were explained the Sorting Ceremony, that the first incident and the beginning of all his troubles had begun. Another boy, a guy of dark soft hair, a hella expensive tunic and some bored gray eyes, that had been at his side, had moved careless and step on his foot by accident.

Kidd had been distracted, he had been bewitched, and he, of course, hadn’t been able to hold his damn tongue.

“What the hell are ya doing asshole? Want to get ya’r throat ripped?” He said with that language he had learned years ago in the low streets of Edinburg between drunken sailors and ex-convicts. That language he knew he shouldn’t use in good places like the one he was in.

The reaction was immediate.

Killer, Wire and Heat, the traitors, had smiled trying to hide his laugh behind his dark tunics, Mrs. Tsuru, the transformation teacher and head of Griffindor, had glared at him with a killer look that had made Kidd shiver in fear, meanwhile the rest of the students had just walked away from him completely scared by the redheads vocabulary and scary looks.

But the asshole who had step on his food, just had smirked darkly at him.

Moments later, and now on the great hall with the older students surrounding him, Kidd was assigned to Slytherin, the house of the snakes and beginning of the dark magic, with the rest of his friends. Kidd had loved his house from the start, it was the house where the cool strong guys were: the scary man covered in snakes tattoos, the other with huge stupid ears, the lady surrounded by even more snakes…even their teacher, Mr. Crocodile, looked like an assassin with that huge scar crossing his face.

Kidd was going to have so much fun with his new family.

It was then, when he was relaxing with his new brothers, eating a delicious strange looking food, and just delighting in his new life, that the boy from the incident, Trafalgar Law, was called to perform the ceremony. Still smirking and looking at Kidd mockingly. Kidd should have known that something was wrong, that the asshole was up to something, but as the boy sat on the chair, talked with the stupid hat, and just did nothing, everything looked normal.

It wasn’t until later, that Kidd realized his mistake, how naïve he has been.

As the dark haired boy jumped from the chair and returned to the desk of his new house, Ravenclaw, where some other boys and a polar bear cheered for him, the boy suddenly stopped, turned, and looked at Kidd. Then, with the attention of every student, teacher and magic creature on him, Law blew a kiss in his way with a seductive wink.

In front of the fucking whole school.

The new brothers of his creepy awesome house stared at him disbelievingly for a long moment, some of them almost deceived for having such a boy in their house ruining their cool image. The teachers just hided their big grins under glasses of wine entertained by the new pair of students and clearly understanding the situation. Shit Mrs. Tsuru almost looked proud of the Ravenclaw’s boy.  Kidd just turned red as his own friends just openly laughter like mad men crying tears and clutching their bellies. The bastards.  

That night, a still very embarrassed Kidd gritted his teeth and swore he will make that boy pay for ruining the most awesome day on his life. A promise that quickly started the long painful war.

..oOo...

The war between them had been long and mighty during the school years. All the school knew about the hate they have for each other, most of them had been present during one of their jokes and battles, and there even had been victims of some of their pranks. The pain and sorrow had been great, but none of them had ever stopped the attacks. 

This was a personal issue and the war won’t stop until only one of them killed the other.

That’s why, this year, as Kidd sat on one of the desks of the potions class, the one in the dark loving dungeons of the school where the light never shone, and next to his dear friends, the redhead smiled evilly. He had another idea, and this time he was going to make Trafalgar cry like a baby in front of the whole school, he was going to destroy the bastard this time. 

Because that morning, while studying in the huge library on one of the towers in fear of a surprise potions exam, he had seen a little note wrote down in one of the old books. It clearly hadn’t been a very legal spell as it was clearly designed for dark intents, hell, Kidd hasn’t even been reading one of the allowed books, it has from the forbidden section, but Kidd didn’t fucking care, this was war and he would do what he needed to do. 

“You look disturbingly happy today Kidd” Killer said as the old teacher finally entered the classroom with a very pissed and disturbing look. 

Kidd shrugged to his friend as all answer and just stared at the old Kureha, the worst teacher of the fucking school. She had literally punched some students and turned others into creepy creatures when they didn’t create the most perfect potion. She shouted, she made people cry, she was the nightmare of every student. Her black legend was well known in all the school, and this was their fist and frightening first class. The one Kidd had been studying this morning in the library preparing to survive this first class.

The old woman walked till the front of the class and into the dais, with a weird bottle filled with some dark liquid Kidd didn’t want to know about, and just stared at them all starting her speech “There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few…”

When the old hag stared intently at Trafalgar in the front row of desks, Kidd gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes instantly pissed. There were such favoritism in this school, Kid didn’t know what the teachers had with that asshole, but they all seemed to love him as if Trafalgar was some kind of revelation to the world. Even the legendary potion teacher, Kureha, who was also the head of the Ravenclaw house Law was in, seemed to appreciate the boy. Kidd huffed and lied on the desk ready to sleep through the damn class; he was not going to stand another round of Trafalgar adoration. 

But then, the teacher, clearly hearing his sight, turned her head at him and opened her eyes in surprise. “Oh dear god, please no, no another Weasly, and in Slytherin? Did the stupid hat got drunk or something?”

Kidd instantly clenched his hands in fist, as his friends tensed at both his sides suddenly uncomfortable. This has been the twenty-eight time this had happened this fucking year. And it was only the second fucking day. He didn’t know who the Weaslys were but he was going to kill them all when he found them. Kidd tried to control himself, he know he shouldn’t scream at a teacher, at least not to this scary bitch, or she will take away Slyterin precious points, but when Trafalgar just laughed at him clearly mocking him, Kidd couldn’t hold it. 

“ _I. Am. Not. A. Fucking. Weasly !!!!_ ” he said to the teacher standing up and slamming the desk with his bare hands breaking it in half.

...oOo...

Hiding behind a big column, Kidd waited patiently for Trafalgar to appear. At his back, Killer sighed again bitching about how stupid Kidd was being, that they should better go training for the next Quidditch match. Kidd frowned at his friend’s words; Killer didn’t understand the importance of winning the war, of showing the damn Trafalgar his place, even more after what had happened this morning in potion class.

Mrs. Kureha was clearly a creative woman. 

The corridor was full of people coming and going from class to class, talking with friends, playing with the magic messages, it was a normal day in the magic school. Kidd knew Trafalgar had to appear through the end of the corridor and go up to divination class, he had planned this attack with care and precision for weeks so nothing could go wrong, and he had memorized Law’s schedule to strike at the most perfect moment. 

When the tanned boy appeared at the far end, with two of his friends, the polar bear and the one of those stupid boys with a hat, Kid smiled wickedly waiting patiently till the boy reached the middle of the corridor. There Trafalgar won’t have any escape, and everyone would be able to see his pathetic state when Kidd was finished with him. 

When Trafalgar finally stepped in the middle and turned to go up the stairs, Kidd grinned happily and shock his wand while pronouncing the few words in Latin for the spell. 

Instantly, Trafalgar’s clothes disappeared in a puff of black smoke, the tunic, the shoes, the underwear, everything. Suddenly, a very naked Trafalgar stood in the middle of the corridor of the school filled with students, for everyone to see. 

The laughs started quickly, the women whistled appreciably at the boy while other turned completely red. Kidd was sure he saw someone fainting. Trafalgar’s friends however freaked out and tried to cover his dear friend with his own clothes and tunics as was predicted, but they came from a Quidditch session and they just didn’t have enough to hide him. 

Kidd laughed loudly finally coming out from his hiding place and showing everyone who had ridiculed the bastard. Killer sighed behind him facepalming and down the corridor as if he didn’t know the redhead. 

But Trafalgar, the damn Trafalgar just stared at him with that bored expression. As if he didn’t give a damn about his public nakedness, as if he didn’t have to be ashamed for anything. Kidd waited for a terrified reaction, for the tears of shame, but the asshole just did nothing, he almost seemed to be posing proud before the girls’ hungry stares. 

“Eustass darling, if you wanted to see me naked there were other more traditional methods” he said still not sounding the slightest scared or ashamed “If I knew you were so desperate, I would have payed you more attention”

Again the people around the corridor started to whistle and laugh, but this time at the paralyzed redhead. Kidd felt his face reddened as the joke was suddenly turned in his direction. Even Killed chucked from the other end of the corridor. 

Kidd glared at Trafalgar while the boy seductively winked at him again in the mess Kidd had created, and graciously turned away going up the stairs still with his butt still naked and his confused friends following him while staring at them both. 

Kidd couldn’t help appreciate what a great ass the damn bastard had. 

However, Kidd didn’t had time to marble at his new discovery when a dark tall figure loomed over him catching his full attention. Mihawk, the flight teacher, with those yellow eyes of a falcon, stared at him intently and sighed watching the disaster Kidd had created. 

“You know you are going to be punished for this, don’t you?” the man said with a bored resigned voice.

Kidd just wanted to scream.

...oOo...

Law was pissed. For various and different annoying reasons, but the first and more important of them all had just one name: was Eustass fucking Kidd. Old people keep talking about Voldemort and how he had turned the world into a dark deep hole, but fuck the old lizard man, that Scottish bastard called Kidd was the true source of evil of this world.

They have only had two weeks of class, only two little weeks since the opening ceremony, and the bastard had already made twenty pranks to him. Law didn’t even know where Kidd got his inspiration from in such little amount of time. Hell, Law didn’t even know what the redhead had against his existence, well maybe a bit, he shouldn’t have ridiculed him that first time, but it had been in revenge, Kidd had started it all.

In any case Law was starting to worry about this. He still has part of his hair turned pink from Kidd last prank with a changing spell that went terribly wrong. Law was a serious and intelligent person, he liked to be in control of the situation and wasn’t easily disturbed by many things, but some times, and thanks to the red haired devil, he could turn into a stupid child shouting and roaring at everyone.

And the asshole had to pay.

Kidd might be creative in his pranks, he might be quick and a bit evil, but Law was a murdered. Unlike the redhead, he planned his pranks to perfection, and after three years he hadn’t still be punished for even one of them. Unlike the redhead, who had already lost fifty points from Slytherin, Law’s only consolation.

That’s why, now, on the sweet shop of Hogsemeade, Las walked over the railing of the second floor like a king observing his chessboard. The little shop of Honeydukes was full of Hogwarts students and sweets, cauldrons full of bat blood soup steamed pink curls of smoke, filling the air with a bitter smell that mixed with the sweet one of the chocolate gateauxs. Some students were playing with the hundred flavors candies on the center and some girls keep plotting creepily over the love bites while looking at him pointedly.

After the incident of his clothes disappearance he had had some weird experiences with both, girls and boys, declaring his sudden love for him. It has become an annoying thing and another of the reasons of his pissed state.

However Law ignored them all and just followed his friends walking over the high walk and pretending he wasn’t plotting his own evil plan. Bepo wanted some pumpkin fizz from the dark corner and Pinguin was trying to reach the chocolate frogs, and they rounded the shop until they stopped exactly where Law had wanted.

There, hanging dangerously from the rail was a big black cauldron full of Pepper Imps, just right next to a bottle of Fever Fudge and Fainting Fancies, Law’s secret weapons, and right under them all was the annoying redhead laughing loudly with his huge muscled friends.

Law smiled slowly and, making sure none looked his way –this will be useless if he ended up punished- he casted a quick spell over the sweets with a few words, making them stick to whatever touched them. Then, following Sachi that now wanted the rat lollipops, he parented to  trip over the railing and kicked the cauldron making it fall over the redhead, right on his laughing face.

The show started three seconds after.

The Pepper Impt was Law’s favorite weapon, when eaten it caused the person to produce smoke from nose and ears, but when applied directly on the skin it caused a horrible itch no one can stop scratching. The Fever Fudge on the other hand will be perfect for the redhead, technically it just caused some fever, but as Gorge and Fred said on the package, one of its secondary effects were ‘pus filled boils, that appear at places that  don’t generally display to the public’. The third sweet candy will just made the bastard faint in front of half the school.

So Kidd, in the middle of the shop, had his mouth open, when the delicious dangerous food felt over him and Law swore he gulped at last five fever fudges before starting instantly coughing and crying.

Suddenly the shop was a chaos. Law just made an innocent worried face pretending it was all an accident, while on the first floor people started to scream trying to get away from the cloud of pepper. Kidd lay on the floor, his face as red as his hair as he scratched his skin viciously. He keeps coughing while white smoke spin from his ears and tears felt from his eyes.

When the blisters started to appear in his pale skin, and the Fainting Fancies starting to make effect, Kidd felt on the ground losing conscience.

Law waved at him happily from the second floor smiling evilly at him without anyone noticing, and as Kidd closed his eyes with a deadly glare.

...oOo...

When Kidd set a food again in the class of defense against dark arts, two weeks had passed since the incident. Two heavenly weeks of peace and quiet, where Law had just smiled when hearing the rumors about the asshole. The story of Kureha applying the only healing potion know to heal the horrible boils on Kidd’s naked ass, was his favorite one.

All the school had heard his pained screams each night as the old witch had applied the potion. The Weasly twins really did a great job.

That’s why, when the redhead entered the little classroom of wood floors and walls filled with wardrobes and suspicious boxes, with his skin still a bit reddened and hopping on one leg as if he has had a “rough” night, Law tried not to laugh.

Even the poor Mr. Crocodile stayed silent in front of the blackboard and the other students turned their head to observe the Slytherin boy walk to one of the banks in a dead silence, but after some coughing and after the redhead took his seat, he reassumed the class as if nothing had happened.

Law could swear he even saw a worried expression in the serious professor’s eyes as he watched his student and house brother.

Law ignored them all feeling stupidly proud of himself.

It wasn’t until a little bird of paper landed on his desk, and Law opened it to see the redhead’s angry letter, that he realized that he might have gotten himself in an even bigger trouble.  

‘You are fucking dead’ were the only words written on the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by one of Toffeezel draws (http://toffeezel.tumblr.com/post/115893132214/so-i-saw-this-then-bam-kidlaw-because-theyre) and a very long talk about this AU.


	8. Greek Gods

 

**My father is a God**

Greece was a county of mythology and legends, everybody knew that, the people there lived their life’s surrounded with magic and hundred tales, their huge temples of white stone were dedicated to powerful gods and their whole life was basically filled with magical rituals that tried to attract the protection of one or another deity. It was normal, it was accepted. However, for Kidd, there was a fucking limit about those stupid legends, a limit; he had crossed just a few minutes ago.

He didn’t care it his dear lover, Trafalgar Law, best doctor of the city, thought his lost father was some sea god, Kidd was ok with that, he could life with his boyfriend’s stupid beliefs, but what he wasn’t going to do was to jump from a fucking cliff to prove him his love. His boyfriend might be mad, but Kidd was not, and he had draw the fucking limit just fucking there.

“I’m not going to do it!” he shouted again panicking.

Trafalgar, however, just smiled at him lovingly and pushed him even more with a sharp shiny blade; slowly making him approach the damn cliff at the redhead’s back trying to make him fall into the abyss.

“Came on Kidd, we can only be together if Cora approves of you, he will save you! I’m sure of it, just jump for me darling, I will compensate you after it is all over” Law said winking at him seductively as if he wasn’t asking Kidd to kill himself.

The bastard even looked innocent despite the blade that keep pinching Kidd on the chest pushing him to his dead. Kidd didn’t know what had gotten into him, he had seemed like a good normal person when they had started going out, Law has been normal as he had topped him, but now he was going to die because of him. Because Trafalgar’s fucking delusion!.

Kidd just wanted to cry.

“Are you mad?!” he couldn’t help screaming with a high pinched voice “I’m not going to do it, stop this no-sense, and let me go!” he said completely freaking out. The sea keeps roaring at his back, angrily waiting for him to jump, god there were even some sharp rocks at the bottom, there was no way he was going to survive the damn fall.

“Kidd darling, stop being dramatic, you are going to be fi-..”

Law’s speech however was cut off as the ground Kidd was standing suddenly crumbled under Kidd’s feet making him fall into the angry ocean. As if that has been his destiny, as if the damn universe wanted him to fall. Kidd screamed, cried and watched his live cross in front of him. His and his good luck, first the psycho boyfriend and now the ground suddenly breaking under his feet.

His last thought as the water swallowed him was that, if he ever survived, he was going to kill the creepy doctor.

...oOo...

Kidd crawled over the sand of the beach coughing sea water and still trembling from the adrenaline and near death experience. Not even in Trafalgar’s bed with the tanned man over him looking at him hungrily had he felt so scared. 

Kidd didn’t even know if he was in shock, or if he had reached the fucking nirvana when he had felt the ground under his feet, but he was alive. For some strange reason he was still alive, naked, surrounded with strange gold coins on the middle of a beach as if some kind of natural miracle but still alive.

“You survived!” someone shouted on the beach still far from him. “Cora accepts you!!”

Kidd raised his head still dizzy to watch the creepy doctor running towards him, smiling and staring at him with huge eyes as if he had just seen a miracle. Jumping stupidly, laughing maniacally and fucking running in Kidd’s way. He almost looked as if he was about to cry or faint there.

He was definitely crazy.  

Kidd, absolutely scared and fearing for his life again, instantly got in his feet and started also to run in the opposite direction from the doctor.

 _“Are you crazy?!_ You tried to kill me!!! Leave me alone you fucking pycho!!” Kidd said getting away from the man, feeling tired as hell from the fight against the sea, and his near to death experience, but still fearing for his life if Law even caught him.

“Kidd wait, you don’t understand, Cora had approved you, we are meant to be together!” the doctor said now following him through the beach with a now scared face.

Kidd just ran faster. He didn’t care who was this Cora guy, he didn’t want to understand what had happened, he just wanted to get away from that man. Meant to be together his ass, he wasn’t going to see or talk with him ever again, was the doctor nuts? Who made his boyfriend jump from a fucking cliff to prove his love? He had tried to kill him!!

He was not going to stop, ever, he would be crazy if he ever did it, he was going to run away as fast as he could, and then, after he had lost the bastard, he was going to start a new life in a very very far place where he won’t ever see the man ever again.

 

**Hades lover**

Athens was one of the most powerful cities of the ancient world. It had everything a man could desire: science, arts, philosophy, incredible weapons and war strategies to learn from. It was the beginning of the civilization, the hearth of humanity.

Kidd, however, liked the city for an entire different reason, and it was because he was a god there. The city was dedicated to Athena, but his people also feared the god of dead as they called him, Hades, the god of the next life. Kidd just had to appear on a square, with his flaming red hair, his black pleated tunic and the leather sandals decorated with metallic garments, and all people there, knelt on the floor before him begging for his forgiveness.

That’s why, when the terrifying god had met Trafalgar Law, the new famous doctor of the incredible city, the redhead had ended up slightly surprised. The rest of the gods had wanted to give the man immortality in payment of the hundred lives the doctor had saved, Kidd as the king of dead had been present, but the man had not only argued with the powerful deities about the decision, without the slightest fear, but Kidd was almost sure that the tanned man had flirted with him during the whole meeting.

Kidd felt slightly confused about that human since then.

He had visited the mortal later, watching over him as the human worked or attended his patients, he had even talked with the man a few more times, trying to get the scared reverential reaction from always, he tried scaring him, threaten him, but the  man was completely neutral to Kidd’s tricks. What was more, Kidd even found himself being nervous and blushing slightly in the doctor present. As if he had fallen for the man.

Which was unacceptable, Kidd was the god, people should fall for him, not on the contrary.

So today, appearing again in the doctor’s room late at night in swirls of black smoke, the god of death observed the famous man’s chambers. Completely illuminated with candles and oil lamps on every corner despite the lateness of the hour, the room looked like a paradise of perfumed lights. The fresh sea breeze was coming through the open balcony and despite the hundreds scrolls and books that covered the room, it really looked like a good place to live in.

“What are you doing here at this hour?” a low velvety voice murmured from behind the god then “Were you trying to spy me while I sleep?” the voice commented entertained.

Kidd instantly turned facing the famous man that was driving him slowly mad. The doctor was lean, not as muscular as him, but about his size. His skin was covered with tattoos, and even he had some pendants on his ears that shone with a golden light and combined with the necklaces on his neck, but Kidd didn’t care about that, all Kidd could think about now was that the human really looked good completely naked.

“I wasn’t tried to spy you” he said returning his gaze to the doctor’s smiling one after traveling it down his body blushing again as he only did in the doctor’s presence “I just want to talk”

“Now? At this hour?” the doctor said with a doubt and playful voice, circling around the god and approaching a cabinet full of different wines, and dried fruits without hiding his nakedness, or without looking slightly disturbed about it.

“Yes” the god said uncomfortable again with the naked man, as the doctor filled two golden cups, showing Kidd his amazing ass, and approached him then with the two cups.

Kidd focused on looking just at the man’s gray eyes, and not the monumental body decorated with jewelry and pricings in…interesting places.

“What you want to talk about then?” the boy said while giving him a cup of spicy wine the color of blood, and smirking at him in that slutty way ,as if reading the god’s mind.

Naked. Kidd couldn’t stop thinking about the man’s nakedness. He had really wanted to talk with the man, he had wanted to understand why the human didn’t want the immortality, but his mind was slightly wandering with the other naked before him.

Slowly he took the cup of wine from the other’s hand, grazing the other’s fingers by accident. His whole body shivered as if stuck by an electric current. The god wasn’t understanding what was happening to him while he was in the presence of this human, but he was feeling slightly powerless.

“Why don’t you want to be immortal?” he asked trying to distract himself.

However Law smiled and, not giving Kidd the slightest moment, he approached him even more entering into Kidd’s personal space and rising Kidd’s chin with a soft careful hand. Kidd instantly tensed while he looked into the gray eyes confused; paralyzed, allowing this human to do something he had allowed no other. Why was he behaving like this? Why he felt so out of breath with this human?

“Do you want me to be immortal?” Law whispered then with that slutty voice, in front of him as he slowly caressed his lips with cold soft fingers, as he stared at his mouth as if he wanted to devour him, hungrily.

Kidd’s mind just went blank.

“I-I…”Kidd wanted to speak but his speech didn’t worked, when Law smirked again entertained and stood on his tiptoes approaching his mouth, Kidd instantly closed his eyes.

The deadly god moaned low when the human kissed him. He trembled, sighted, and answered him suddenly hungry too. The mortal quickly started undoing his black tunic, the buckets, and walking Kidd into the bed slowly, without separating their mouths for even a moment.

When Kidd breathed again he found himself on the tanned’s man bed between the scarlet covers, completely naked but for his sandals and the dark jewelry. The tanned man loomed over him, caressing his exposed skin and making him squirm under the intelligent hands. Kidd was blushing, panting, and his mind find slightly dizzy.

Law sat on him, naked too, now sporting a big erection as he continued caressing him, going lower until he grabbed Kidd’s cock with delicate fingers and squeezed him just perfectly. Kidd arched on the bed with a whimper on his lips, and the human again smirked over him.

“You don’t know how much I have worshiped you, Kidd, how long I have been wanting to do this” the tanned said as he again kissed the king of dead making him moan in pure pleasure.


	9. Fantasyless

**Meeting the Parents**

To say they were being overprotective was an understatement. They were being creepily, scarily overprotective in a very very disgusting way. If he had known they were going to behave like this, he wouldn’t have brought Eustass home to introduce him to his family. Maybe another five years? Law had been oblivious to Doffy and Cora attitude towards his boyfriends until this night, but now that he had discovered it, he was truly fucking pissed. 

Eustass was terrified. Law was waiting for him to get away and start running or punch both assholes in the face, but his brave boyfriend was enduring the torture and behaving like a normal person pretty good. Law loved him hundred times more just for it, but was still waiting for Kidd to punch the old men.

It had all started with the handshake by the door when they had just arrived; Law was sure he had heard Kidd’s bones crack between Doffy’s fingers. However Kidd had just smiled and Law had ignored it all as his stupid imagination. But later then his imagination had turned sparingly real, Kidd, suddenly the clumsiest person in the world, he had felt down the stairs three times, he had catches fire another five, the dog had bitten him as if possessed, and he had even started coughing and turning red while drinking the tea as if it was the spiciest thing in the world. 

In just half an hour.

Eustass was still alive; puking in the bathroom thanks to Doffy’s famous Spanish food that had been especially macabre today with guts and blood meals that looked not edible at all, but Kidd was still alive. Law however was starting to get angry and worry about his perfect boyfriend life in the hand of these two overprotective idiots. 

“Ok, what is this about?” he finally asked the pair of smiling innocent brothers, sitting with him across the desk. 

“What are you talking about?” Doffy answered confused. 

“Yeah, everything is fine, well everything but your weak boyfriend puking on out lovely home” Cora continued smiling. 

“Yeah, he’s so weak, are you sure you want to date someone like him?”

Law rolled his eyes, as Kidd finally came back into the room still slightly pale. Maybe he should have prepared Kidd a bit before this nightmare, maybe he should have waited a few more centuries to introduce him to the family. 

“You ok?” he asked sending the redhead an apology look. 

“Yeah, perfect” Kidd answered with a rough voice “However I think it’s time to give them the invitations” Kidd said with a strange angry look, as if he was feed up with the whole situation and was ready for the payback. 

Law smirked evilly, remembering the reason of this meeting with his family. 

“What invitations?” Cora asked them oblivious to the bomb under his nose. 

Law however just ignored them, picked the envelopes from his jacket pocket and gave them to the brothers. The two adults took them frowning deeply and quickly ripped the paper. Law couldn’t help to smirk even more when their fathers paled as Kidd had done seconds later, but for an entire different reason 

“It’s the invitation to our wedding” Kidd said finally siting at his side and putting an arm around Law shoulders possessively “Ah, and my patents also send regards”

This time Law couldn’t help but laugh while his two mafia fathers started trembling in disbelief holding the photo of Kidd’s family: an smiling Kaido, minister of the justice department of the government, hugging his redhead lover Shanks, commander of the city police. 

Still laughing entertained; Law turned his face and kissed his amazing boyfriend on the cheek. 

“I love you so fucking much”

 

**Music Rivals**

Law loved his life, it was all perfect, he was famous, rich, and people kissed the ground he walked into. He was almost a god. He wore the best Armani and Gucci clothes, ate on the best gourmet restaurants, and was just living the dream. Law was just the best violinist of the world. He played his dear Stradivarius only for queens and novels, the president of the states, the best man of the world that could pay for his time and the most beautiful music of this world.

That’s why, when he was asked to go to the famous music TV show, “Jango Music Battles”, to compete against other famous musicians, Law instantly agreed knowing he was going to win the damn battle and even gain a higher place in the history of music.

Until he had met Eustass Kidd, his rival on the show.

It has been fun, Jango had said, classic music against heavy metal in an epic battle for the world to see, what the man hadn’t expected was the two musicians to almost kill each other in front of the camera spilling blood and making people faint with their vocabulary.

But Law had lost his cool facade.

Eustass Kidd, a man covered in scars, tattoos, piercings, with a flaming redhead, and too much make up for a man of his age, had turned him mad in five exactly seconds. They had been filming; in strict direct as the show proclaimed, Jango had been presenting Law’s amazing career, his incredible life, his beautiful music, when the redhead singer had entered in the building. Late, half naked, with the chest covered with burning and bloody skulls, boots with metal chains and just that disgusting punk attitude.

The man had instantly focused on his rival, Law, had cheeked him from foot to head, has whistled appreciatively and had entered in Law’s camera as if that was his rightful place.

“Hello sweet ass, where have you been all my life?”

And then, in front of the whole world, the man had hugged Law’s by the waist, bent him over dramatically, and kissed him deeply. On camera. As Law had never been kissed before, hungrily, deeply, as if Law was all that that punk man had ever wanted. The poor violinist had answered the amazing kiss too confused to do something else about it. God, he had even moaned when the man had separated from his lips allowing him to breathe.

Law had turn red, just before crossing the man’s face with a hard punch and starting the biggest fight of his life.

The program of course had been interrupted, and a pissed Law had locked himself on his cabin with the redhead to shout at him and, maybe, kill him, but instead he had quickly find himself moaning as the metal man had fucked him for hours against a thin uncomfortable matters until Law hadn’t been able to scream of move even a little finger against him.

Eustass Kidd had showed him a new world Law hadn’t known existed.

Now, however Law was having a mental breakdown, he had lost his temper in front of the whole world, he had been ridiculed in front of his fans, and now he had wake up on some heavy metal singer’s bed like some teenager. His perfect life was breaking apart slowly and it was all thanks to that punk man and his careless attitude, didn’t the man had a brain?.

“I’m going to kill you” Law said as the redhead singer’s, laid on the bed behind him, keep playing some strange song in a guitar while scribbling some quick notes on a notebook. Law could read some bad written music that sounded hella good, and slightly interesting, but Law was still pissed at him despite the relaxing sex session.

The redhead however just smiled and petted Law’s still naked ass entertained ignoring his threat. “Do you want me to fuck you again? I liked your moans last night”

Law punched him again with all his might making the man fall from the bed “Just die you metal bastard” 

 

**Oh my god, I'm gay**

He was at Law’s stupid party to celebrate his twenty one birthday, and the fact that the bastard could not drown in alcohol and sex legally now.

Kidd didn’t know why he had decided to go to the party, he was still underage and he couldn’t stand the annoying Trafalgar making fun of him for that little and useless fact that didn’t stop him for having what he wanted.

But fuck everything, the party promised the so much needed alcohol, his friends -also older than him- were there also having the time of his life, and the music and laser lights were kind of cool despite Trafalgar horrible taste in music. Law have managed to throw one hell of a party thanks to his rich family asses and Kidd couldn’t help but appreciate a good party.

So he drank, and he laughed with his friends, and he danced with the rest of the group until his vision started to spin. He hasn’t even see Law, so the night couldn’t get any better for him.

That’s why, when suddenly he felt someone grab him from the waist, turn him around, and smack a pair of soft tender lips against his own, he didn’t resist at all. He had come to have fun, so, without even trying to recognize the other person, Kidd closed his eyes and answered the angry kiss with his own hungry mouth. 

Full lips played with his own in a slow dance, a tender tongue licked his lower lip suggestively, and groaning of pure pleasure, Kidd quickly opened his mouth to received that hot and experienced tongue that promised the heaven.

For a moment the world stopped moving around them while Kidd just received one of the best kisses of all his life. He has been kissed a lot, but never like this, never in this desperate and lustful way.

The stranger’s tongue explored his mouth conquering every corner with an amazing mind blowing skill. Kidd stroked that silked tongue languidly with his own trying to answer back in the kiss, but he just fell with a rush of lust directed to his crotch when the dangerous teeth bite him possessively trying to subdue him again.

Suddenly he was out of air, suddenly his knees were too weak to support him,and the start of an impressive erection was appearing on his tight trousers making it obvious that he was liking the whole kiss experience.

God, that girl was good in this. He was melting with this slow and possessive kiss, he wouldn’t mind getting dominated in a bed by girl that kissed like this. Slowly, and just fascinated by the stranger’s skill, Kid opened his eyes just to meet a pair of gray eyes he already knew.

Trafalgar Law, the bastard he hated the most in the whole fucking planet, was still leaning against him with an arm around his waist and a hand caressing his neck and cheek, and his eyes looking clouded drunk and so fucking hungry.

Kidd just stared at the tanned boy dumbfounded with the bigger best erection of his life still on his pants, his lips still tender and hot, and his friends looking at them with their mouths open in disbelief.

Kid blushed deeply till his face was an extension of his scarlet hair.

Kidd had a million thoughts boiling at the moment in his head. From rage ones, to embarrassment, or just shock one. But the one that reached the surface and gave him the last mental punch was only one.

‘Oh my god. I’m gay’ and he had discovered it thanks to the stupid drunk Trafalgar.

Shocked of what has just happened, embarrassed by his friends disbelieving stares, and just fucking angry with the whole situation, Kidd did what he always did when he was angry.

He punched Law straight in the face with all the force he had, and stomped out of the room with a huge blush still on his face and having learned a new thing about himself.

**Alice in Wonderland**

He was late, he was late, he was fucking fucking late. Griping the golden clock on his butt pocket, Kidd ran again, cursing under his breath. It was April and he was supposed to arrive in July. Why couldn’t time run as he wanted? Why couldn’t it stop and jump back as Kidd was doing? Such a useless thing was the time. 

Law would get angry with him, not even a drop of whiskey tea would be able to calm the mad hatter, Kidd would need to get in his knees again to make Law stop whistling and smoking at him. That’s why, when Kid finally saw the little ruined house of the hatter, and the clouds of smoke from the tea party, he sighed relieved. At least it was night and the sun was up in the sky. 

Jumping the fence surrounding the lovely garden full of mushrooms of pink and red colors, Kidd approached the desk quickly and sat on the broken chair of blue velvet next to the one already occupied. Law, sated in front of him, glared the rabbit man over a cup of dry tea with olives. 

“You are late, it’s already summer” he said with that low rough voice the March Hare loved so much. 

“I know” Kidd answered “But Chess stole my time again, I couldn’t find it” he said pouring a glass of dark chocolate over his cup of sugar and taking a piece of white carrot cake. 

“That’s not an excuse” Law said hitting the table with a teapot and laughing madly “This is my no birthday party, you can’t arrive so late”

Kidd lowered his head as an apology to the hatter and smirked over his glass of coffee observing the man. He loved the outfit the hatter always wore on his non-birthday, the purple jacket, the black and pink hat, the blue and golden make up, Law was always gorgeous on his tea parties. 

Leaving his coffee cup on the desk, Kidd stood up, climbed to the desk and walked over the cups, teapots and pastries making the haunting music to where the sulking hatter was sitting. Then, the kicked with his boot the cup of tea the man was drinking, and graciously sat on the edge of the desk with his legs trapping the man against the chair. 

“I know that’s why I have brought you a present” he said smirking and raising a food to the others groin to press at it suggestively, Law leaned over it appreciating the cold touch. 

“I don’t want riddles or tongue twisters again” The hatter said taking his hands to his own hat and throwing it away while still rubbing again his foot. “The last ones you told me were intelligent” he said with disgust. 

Kidd smirked again and took him by the fur tie the hatter had, pulling at it, and draws their faces together until he was breathing the sweet breath of the other of mink candies and tea drinks. 

“No, it’s a new tongue game” he said watching the other’s gray eyes spark mischievously at the suggestion. 

When Law finally kissed him, Kidd took the purple jacket off the other’s body and lay on the bed while the other happily jumped to the bed, straddling his hips and rubbing against the bulge growing there.

“Tell me about it” 

 


End file.
